Leithian
by Mini-Twi
Summary: Il est dit, qu'un sang des plus purs parmi les bâtards, sera arraché à sa souche mère. Seul ce sang pourra sauver le monde, sauvegarder la paix et permettre la survie de la lignée…   Extrait du Préambule de la Grande Prophétie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes (et tous au cas ou un gars passerait par là =) Chouchou ? :p)

Voici ma nouvelle fic, malheureusement j'ai pas pris autant d'avance que j'aurais voulu… seulement voilà j'veux votre avis!

Je tiens à remercier ma bêta Mamanlily pour son aide précieuse ainsi que les filles du groupe pour leur soutiens!

Bon voilà le préface je posterais le premier chapitre dans la semaine prochaine ;)

Bonne lecture^^

Traduction du :

Préambule de La Grande Prophétie

(préambule de La Grande Prophétie).

Tout d'abord, sachez que l'auteur est un menteur.

Assimilez bien ce fait, avant de poursuivre votre lecture.

Gardez-le sans cesse à l'esprit, tandis que vous parcourez cette traduction.

L'auteur tentera de confondre votre raison, d'obscurcir votre jugement. Méfiez-vous des nombreux pièges qu'il vous a tendu.

Ce document à été proscrit, voici un peu plus de trois centaines d'années. Il fût un temps, où déchiffrer ne serait-ce que sa première page, était passible d'exécution. Aujourd'hui encore, en cette époque plus éclairée maints érudits pensent encore que les parchemins de La Grande Prophétie devrait être détruits.

Soyez prudent. Et de jour comme de nuit, dans la veille comme dans vos rêves, souvenez-vous…

L'auteur est un menteur.

Traduction du :

Résumé de La Grande Prophétie

(Résumé de La Grande Prophétie)

La Grande Prophétie à été faîte par une des nôtre, celle-ci fût cryptée et cachée à travers les pages tant sa dangerosité effraie les plus courageux d'entre nous.

Il est dit, qu'un sang des plus purs parmi les bâtards, sera arraché à sa souche mère. Seul ce sang pourra sauver le monde, sauvegarder la paix et permettre la survie de la lignée. Sang bâtard et sang royal se complèteront et permettront d'atteindre l'être originel divin, qui jadis créa le monde qui nous entoure.

Tout le monde pensa que si personne n'était déraciné de sa famille, alors la Grande Prophétie n'aurait pas lieu et le monde ne se dégraderait pas. Il suffisait seulement de rester unis et de veiller à ce que chaque personne possède son unique enfant. Il suffisait seulement…..


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde !_

_J'ai été ravie des reviews que j'ai reçu et vous en remercie^^ Un gros Merci à ma Bêta pour ses idées et son aide ainsi qu'un énorme Merci aux filles du groupe 3 (j'vais pas cité tout les noms, si?) et aussi Merci à Dazzling du Starbucks Twilight_ _pour avoir accepté de jeté un œil sur ce que je fait (finalement ça va t'es pas si méchante que ça :p au contraire^^)._

_Bon je répond aux tout nus (les sans comptes :D) :_

_SeriaLasca : Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait énormément plaisir et espère que tu aimeras la suite._

_Thaddeus : Rhha très bonne critique seulement en ce qui concerne les fautes bah…. Heu c'est ma Bêta qui s'occupe de ça alors moi je me conforte à son jugement (en plus j'trouve qu'elle fait du bon travail tu verra l'état de mon texte à la base) mais tu as raison sur un point : c'est volontairement obscur. Je te remercie encore._

_Sanzio : Même si tu n'es plus là je me doit de te répondre par respect (et puis qui sais peut-être que finalement tu liras) je te remercie pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir._

_Hey les filles c'était que des mecs^^ 3 :p_

_Bella Swan Cullen : Je te remercie pour ta review 3 et espère vraiment que tu vas aimé la suite =)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

BOPV

Une cacophonie me fît me lever en sursaut. Encore une fois mon réveil venait de me couper en plein rêve. Cependant celui-ci était _différent_. Est-ce pour ça que je ne parvenais pas à me libérer de cette idée, que ce rêve serait bientôt une obsession qui me porterait préjudice? Pas une obsession malsaine comme on pourrait le penser, mais qui serait préjudiciable pour ceux que j'aime… Sans plus prêter attention à mes divagations internes, je me levais et descendais les escaliers afin de prendre mon petit déjeuné. Charlie, mon père avait préparé des pancakes. Il n'était pas doué pour la cuisine mais c'était le roi des petits déjeunés.

Je suis une américaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, sauf que je suis végétarienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors, Charlie qui est un fervent mangeur de viandes rouge, fût désespéré lorsque je vins habiter chez lui : à Forks, dans l'Etat de Washington. Effectivement je ne suis pas native de la région, mais de Jacksonville en Floride. À la sortie du lycée ma mère, Renée, est tombée enceinte de moi, elle à donc décidée de m'assumer, pendant que mon père poursuivait ses études et travaillait un peu à côté, afin de combler le faible salaire de Renée. Seulement voilà, lors de mes cinq ans, mon père obtint son diplôme et fût muté à Forks. Suite aux recherches effectuées sur internet, ma mère refusa de quitter « son soleil adoré » au profit « de la douche quotidienne ». Les choses allèrent mal et ils se disputèrent de plus en plus souvent. Finalement ma mère quitta mon père et rencontra Phil. Anéanti, Charlie enterra sa vie dans son travail et partit vivre à Forks. Bien entendu, ma mère refusa de me laisser, ne serait-ce que, de mettre un pied là-bas. Par ce fait, c'est mon père qui venait donc en Floride, afin de me voir.

Au bout de quelques temps, Renée supportait de moins en moins le fait d'être séparée de son nouveau mari, Phil, joueur de baseball professionnel. C'est pour cette raison que me voici, à seize ans, habitant Forks, vivant dans une maison que je ne connais pas, avec un père que je connais à peine. J'ai du convaincre ma mère par mille et un stratagèmes, afin de la laisser vivre sa vie. Mais comme elle me le disait si bien : elle aime tellement son Phil, qu'être loin de lui est une vraie torture. Toutefois, j'ai dû lui promettre de ne pas m'aventurer dans les bois ou alors seulement avec les Quileutes. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi et quand je lui ai demandé, elle m'a juste répondue : je sais que tu aimes tout ce qui est légende et ce sont des indiens vivant à La Push, une réserve.

Je vais donc devoir aller dans un lycée, où tout le monde se connaît et où je vais passer pour le monstre de foire de part ma nouveauté et de part mes goûts et mes loisirs. Bizarrement, je ne suis pas attirée par tout ce que les adolescents normaux aiment. Je préfère passer un après-midi proche de la nature, à me promener dans les bois ou à observer les animaux, plutôt que de le passer avec des amis. De même, pour la TV, le peu de fois où je la regarde, c'est pour regarder des documentaires animaliers, de naturel…. De plus, je suis hantée par des rêves étranges. Pas comme celui de cette nuit, celui-ci me hante que parce que le principal personnage m'attire (ce qui est une première), non, mes cauchemars habituels concernent des personnes que je ne peux pas voir et qui me parlent dans une langue que je ne connais pas. Quelques fois même, une écriture inconnue (surement celle de la langue parlée) reste à mon éveil et dans ces cas là, je m'empresse de l'écrire dans mon carnet.

La première fois que j'en ai parlé à ma mère et que je lui ai montré l'écriture elle à paniquée. Puis, elle m'a fait voir un spécialiste, qui m'a prescrit des somnifères qui ont fonctionnés pendant deux mois. Renée m'as ensuite dit que la prochaine fois, elle m'emmènerait à l'hôpital. J'ai paniquée et me suis tue.

_- Bella ça va?_

_- Heu… oui… désolée je réfléchissais à la rentrée._

_- Ne soit pas trop stressée, tu verras, tout se passera bien! _S'empressa de me rassurer Charlie.

Je m'étais rendue la veille, à ma journée de prérentrée et avait fait la connaissance d'une partie des élèves, notamment de ceux de ma classe. Certains m'avaient jetés des regards moqueurs, d'autres interrogateurs et certains dégoûtés. Je savais que ma tenue y était pour beaucoup, c'était un mélange de tenue baba cool et de tenue sortant tout droit de l'ancien temps ou des films.

Sans un mot de plus, je débarrassais mon assiette et me rendis à la salle de bain afin de procéder à ma toilette habituelle. Une fois prête, je redescendis afin de me rendre au lycée. Mon père était déjà parti et m'avait laissé un mot.

_Bella,_

_Je serais de retour vers 19 heures ce soir, _

_je ne te demande pas de faire à manger ne t'inquiètes pas!_

_C'est juste pour te dire que je t'ai laissé de_

_l'argent pour t'acheter à manger._

_Tu trouveras aussi les clefs de ta voiture._

_Bonne journée._

_Papa._

Parfait, je n'ai plus qu'à me rendre dans mon nouveau purgatoire et voir si je peux au moins réussir à passer inaperçue, afin de terminer mes deux années le plus vite possible. Je pressentais déjà le déroulement de la journée. Jessica, alias je-suis-une-grosse-commère-et-je-suis siliconée-mais-personne-ne-le-sais, (je ne sais pas comment je fait, mais j'arrive à percevoir si les personnes sont entièrement naturelles ou pas) viendra me voir afin de pouvoir être la première au courant de ma vie, Lauren alias je-suis-une-fouteuse-de-merde-et-j'assume-pas, voudra à tout prix me pourrir la vie, histoire d'assurer sa suprématie au sein de la ruche dont elle est la reine et Mike, alias je-suis-un-pervers-en-puissance-mais-ne-plaît-pas, me voudra dans son lit (ça je le vois à son regard). J'avais retenu le nom de toutes les personnes de ma classe, encore une fois, je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait. _Pff aller motives toi Bella c'est juste une journée_,m'encouragea ma conscience. _(N/B : j'adore leurs surnoms, lol)_

En évitant de perdre du temps, par peur d'être en retard, je me suis hâtée de monter dans mon bijou écologique qui m'avait suivi depuis Jacksonville. À peine dix minutes plus tard, je me garais sur le parking attitré aux élèves. Il me restait tout juste cinq minutes pour me rendre dans ma classe, heureusement que grâce à la visite d'hier, je connaissais parfaitement les lieux. Lentement, je sortais de ma voiture, tout en baissant la tête et sans regarder ce qui se passait autour de moi je traversais la cour et les couloirs.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installée à ma place, que je me permis de lever les yeux sur le reste de la classe.

Comme je m'en doutais, Mike me lorgnait d'un regard déplacé et Jessica et Lauren faisaient la course pour savoir laquelle pourrait s'asseoir à côté de moi en première. Ce fût Lauren qui réussie, car Mike, en voyant deux filles devant lui ne put résister et fît un clin d'œil. Jessica ralentie et lui lança un sourire éclatant.

_- Salut…. Hum…_

_- Bella. _Complétais-je pour elle.

_- Oui voilà! Alors? _Me questionna-t-elle d'un air avide.

_- Alors quoi? _Fis-je semblant de demander.

_- Tu viens d'où? Pourquoi t'es là? Tu habites ou? _Au fur et à mesure de sa série de questions, je sentais l'énervement monter. J'étais une fille très calme, mais il ne fallait pas me chercher. _C'est quoi ton look bizarre? La NOUVELLE mode dans ton ANCIENNE ville?_

_- Hum Lauren c'est ça? _Répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

_- Oui, oui c'est moi! _Acquiesça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

_- Premièrement, d'où je viens ne te regarde pas, deuxièmement, tu ne connaîtras pas la raison de ma présence ici, troisièmement, où j'habite tu le sauras bientôt, mais en attendant, je ne te dit rien, ensuite mon look ne te regarde pas et pour finir JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE LA MODE. Maintenant si tu pouvais te taire j'aimerais suivre le cours. (N/B :Bravo Bella! Lol)_

Je n'avais jamais su me taire, ce qui m'avait causé de nombreux soucis auparavant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne supportais pas que l'on me manque de respect. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur nous et de façon parfaitement inconsciente, je me redressais dans mon siège et gardais la tête haute tandis que Lauren me jetait des regards assassins. C'est ce moment que choisit le professeur de littérature pour entrer et s'installer à son bureau. Après avoir réclamé le silence, le professeur commença à faire l'appel. Je pu enfin connaître les noms de famille de cette très cher Lauren, de Mike et de Jessica. Bizarrement, je ne prêtais plus attention à l'appel sauf quand le professeur appela une certaine Angéla Weber. Je l'observais un instant. Grande, typée asiatique avec de longs cheveux fins. Une puissance particulière semblait émaner d'elle, recouvert par une couche de timidité si épaisse que je faillis la louper. Je me concentrais sur mon bureau, lorsque j'entendis _son_ nom.

Edward Cullen.

Je venais enfin de connaître le nom de celui qui a hanté mes rêves la nuit dernière, doublant par la même occasion mes « visions » habituelles.

Pareille beauté n'avait sans doute jamais existée, sa peau était plus blanche que la mienne (ce qui était rare) et ses grands yeux vert semblaient luire parfois d'une sagesse et d'un âge ancien, tandis qu'une étincelle de douleur et de tristesse semblait y résider. Il possédait une musculature fine, mais apparente et ses cheveux d'un châtain clair partaient dans tout les sens. Lorsque par bonheur, un sourire discret effleura ses magnifiques lèvres, j'eu l'impression de voir un ange. Sa mâchoire carrée et son air altier, presque princier, lui donnait une apparence divine. C'était ça : une divinité.

Je me re concentrais aussitôt sur mon bureau, par peur, que celui-ci n'ai remarqué la façon presque impoli avec laquelle je l'avais fixé. Bien entendu mon nom avait lui aussi été appelé seulement je n'y avais pas prêter plus attention que ça.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous =)_

_Un peu de Blabla s'impose : _

_Bon je vais commencé par m'excusée, mon ordinateur bug beaucoup en ce moment et du coup je n'arrive plus à voir à qui j'ai répondu ou non donc si je ne vous ai pas répondu mille pardons sinon bah j'ai bien fait mon travail =) Je voudrais aussi savoir si vous préféré que je publie toutes les semaine ou une publication toutes les deux semaines vous va?_

_Vanessa : __J'espère bien continuer à maintenir ton intrigue alors et voici la suite!_

_Puis je voudrais remercier ma Bêta Mamanlily qui fait un super travail à chaque fois ;) Merci aussi aux filles (bon allé cette fois j'ai que quelques noms à cité) : Sab, Assya et Chris 3 pour les fous rires qu'elle m'offre lorsque je coince!_

_Mais surtout merci à vous pour me lire ( bon j'ai fait un peu de léchage de bottes j'peux avoir une review? :p). _

_Ensuite je voudrais faire un peu de Pub pour ma chérie Midsum : My sexy, pretty, bad boss; très bonne fic je vous la conseille^^_

_Je vous laisse lire mais oubliez pas à la fin de me dire ce que vous en pensez!_

BPOV

Une fois l'appel passé, j'eu l'impression que le temps filait lentement, Laurène continuait de me menacer du regard mais je _savais_ qu'elle ne me ferait rien. Mike persistait dans son idée fixe de m'avoir dans son lit et cette fois-ci ce fût moi qui lui jeta un regard noir. Le cours se termina tranquillement, je me dirigeais donc d'un pas enjoué vers ma prochaine heure : biologie.

À peine installée, que le professeur décida d'un plan de classe afin de former les futurs binômes. Mon cœur s'accéléra d'un coup, pour une raison inconnue, lorsque cette personne prenait place à mes côtés. Certes elle m'avait intriguée, mais elle n'aurait pas dû me provoquer autant d'effet. Cependant, je n'en tenais pas compte et continuais de suivre le cours. J'absorbais littéralement ce que le professeur nous enseignait. Il était en train d'expliquer le programme lorsque je me retrouvais brusquement dans cette forêt si coutumière. Je ne comprenais pas, je n'étais pas entrain de rêver, j'entendais bien la voix de Monsieur Banner qui nous disait que nous verrons la reproduction cellulaire dans quelques temps. C'est alors qu'une voix douce et fluette me dit : Ná Hi. Un papier apparu devant mes yeux et de manière inconsciente je ne pu m'empêcher de recopier ce qui était écrit.

Na il lúmë *

Nant il acca rato eneHi assumer

Nant dan il lúmë

EneHi sillumë ho Lîn tano

Encore une fois ma particularité me suivait. Cependant je ne pu m'empêcher de murmurer : _mais putain ça veux dire quoi à la fin? _Angéla me jeta un bref coup d'œil. Je me décidais donc de le recopier et de jeter à la poubelle le brouillon. Discrètement, je sorti le petit calepin dans lequel je réécrivais tout ce que je voyais dans mes rêves.

Le reste du cours se passa sans soucis et je débarrassais mes effets pressée, encore bien trop absorbée par ce qui m'était arrivé. Une première! Généralement cela se passe pendant mon sommeil. Mais bon je préférais ne plus y penser pour le moment, sinon j'allais me prendre la tête toute la journée. Je laissais glisser de ma main le mot à hauteur de la poubelle et me dirigeais parmi les premiers hors de la salle.

? POV

Elle était en train de me dire par télépathie qu'_elle_ était différente. Mais ça je le savais déjà, une attirance étrange me reliée à _elle_. Pour ne pas que l'on voit mes yeux virer à l'ambre je regardais vers le sol c'est à ce moment là que je remarquais un papier qui scintillait. De façon parfaitement inconsciente je me baissais pour le ramasser. Ce que j'y lu me cloua sur place. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Télépathiquement je partageais rapidement aux autres ma pensée et me dépêchais de me rendre au prochain cours. Qui a bien pu écrire ça? Des espions seraient-ils parmi nous? Devrais-je me méfier? Tant de questions et si peux de réponses. Une fois l'heure du midi passée je n'y pouvais plus. Je _devais_ en parler à mère. Elle seule pourrait m'expliquer ce que cela signifiait, car ce n'était clairement pas l'écriture d'Angéla, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un d'autre en dehors de nous deux peux écrire ainsi dans notre classe. Je démarrais ma voiture le plus rapidement possible, terrifié à l'idée de ce que j'allais découvrir.

BPOV

C'était la pause et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour me sauver des griffes de ces trois coqs de basse court. Suite à mon interaction avec Laurène ma côte de popularité avait flambée (ce qui ne me réjouissait pas) et du coup ces trois _mâles_ me tournaient autour. Mike n'avait pas lâché l'affaire au contraire, il avait vite été rejoins par Tyler plus-chiant-tu-meurs et Eric tête-de-pied (_N/B décidément tu as le don de choisir les surnoms… j'adore)_. Je ne savais littéralement plus quoi faire pour m'en débarrasser, c'est à ce moment que je vis une fille sortir des toilettes et l'idée me vins à ce moment là. Je les laissais donc en plan et me rendis dans mon issue de secours. Quelle ne fût pas mon erreur! Je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Jessica qui me fît un grand sourire hypocrite.

_- Bella! Je te cherchais justement! Alors, quel effet ça te fait?_

_- Hum…. De quoi? _Demandais-je distraitement.

_- De tenir tête à Laurène? Quel effet? Tu n'as pas eu peur?_

_- Jessica, nous sommes dans des toilettes. Quel est l'intérêt principal?_

_- Bah d'écouté les ragots! _Répondit la cruche comme une évidence.

_- Bon à ce que je vois tu ne comprends pas. Je veux JUSTE aller aux toilettes!_

Son sourire se fanât et elle me laissa passer. De toute évidence mon speech sur Laurène avait fait son effet auprès des autres aussi. J'attendis donc que la cloche sonne afin de me rendre en mathématiques. Mon regard était souvent attiré par Edward, mais celui-ci regardais fixement Angéla, comme si elle était la personne la plus importante dans son monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me fit mal. Si mal, que j'eu l'impression que mon cœur se brisé et des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Immédiatement je détournais mon regard et le baissait sur mes notes. C'est ainsi que je passait le reste de l'heure. Lorsque midi sonna je me précipitait à l'extérieur. Je ne _pouvais _pas manger avec les autres, car je ne supporterais pas encore leurs moqueries calmement, mon alimentation serait trop facilement sujette à débat. _Remarque une américaine végétarienne ça vaux le coup d'œil_! Me titilla ma conscience.

C'est en m'installant dans le coin le plus discret, que je vit une superbe voiture passée à tout allure, je n'eu pas le temps de voir trop de détails malheureusement. _Comment ça malheureusement? _Le reste de la journée se passa sans embuches, j'étais soulagée de voir que personnes que je ne connaissais n'était dans ma classe de sport. Mes nerfs n'auraient pas supporter Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Laurène ou Eric, mon cœur n'aurait pas supporter de voir Edward admirer secrètement Angéla. Et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

? POV

J'arrivais à tout vitesse chez moi et descendis en courant, les domestiques s'inclinaient devant moi, en me demandant ce qu'il pouvaient faire pour moi, mais j'était trop pressé. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau royal de mère, c'était elle qui gérait ceux parmi nous, qui se rendaient en cours. J'entendis un « entrez » étouffé et poussais la porte.

_- Mon fils! _Elle se leva et vins me prendre dans ses bras.

_- Maman je n'ai plus cinquante ans!_

_- Je sais mais tu restes mon bébé, mon petit dernier. Mais… pourquoi es-tu ici?_

_- J'ai trouvé ceci sur le sol de ma classe. Mère que signifie cela?_ Je ne l'appelais mère que quand je devais me référé à la reine sinon « _maman _», le mot typiquement humain me suffisait amplement. De plus je trouvais que l'intimité en était renforcée.

_- Et bien de toute évidence, ni toi, ni Angéla ne l'avait écrit. J'en conclu qu'un autre est parmi nous. Il ne reste plus qu'a découvrir qui est-ce et ce qu'il veut. _

_- Bien je m'en chargerais. _

_- Bien. Tu peux te retirer j'ai des rendez-vous important. Tu as bien fait de venir. Applique le plan d'action numéro cinq._

_- Bien mère._

Je m'inclinais et sortis du bureau afin de me rendre à la bibliothèque. Je me devais de relire le plan d'action numéro cinq afin de ne faire aucune erreur, il en va peut-être de notre survie. Je regardais encore une fois ce message, source d'ennui et essayais de l'interpréter.

Il pouvait signifier tellement de choses! La personne ayant écrit ce mot pourrait être un espion, un membre de chez nous présent l'heure précédente dans la salle ou bien…. La personne de sang pur de la fameuse Grande Prophétie. Non c'est impossible. Tout les dix ans quelqu'un pense découvrir cette personne et finalement ce n'est pas ça.

Je profitais donc du temps que j'avais devant moi pour étudier ce que Mère voulait que je mette en application.

* Lorsque je n'ai pas trouver la traduction le mot reste en français, de plus pour ceux qui on reconnus la langue si vous trouvez des erreurs de traduction hésité pas surtout :D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonsoir (ou bonjour ) à tous (et oui des garçons lisent :p ^^)!**_

_**Bon tout d'abord je bug avec FF donc je ne sais pas si toutes les reviews ont reçu la réponse… Au cas ou…**_

_**Midsum : **__**Ahh ma chérie, non ce n'est pas du latin! J'suis contente que tu ai aimée et espère que tu aimeras la suite =)**_

_**Helimoen : **__**Ravie que ça te plaise =) Je ne dirais pas la langue utilisée mais déjà tu sais que c'est pas du latin ;) Voici donc la suite =)**_

_**Benassya : **__**C'est fort possible que tu l'ai déjà lu! Merci pour ta review 3**_

_**Ensuite merci à ma Bêta, j'espère que tout va allé mieux pour toi! Et merci aux filles (vivement Février). Mon internet bug donc j'essais de respecté les délais que je vous ai donné.**_

_**Et pour finir vu que personne ne m'a donné son avis je reste sur uen publication toutes les deux semaines.**_

_**Diites siyouplait peux avoir une review? C'est pas long 30 secondes de plus et moi bah je touche le paradis durant 30 secondes… *se met à genou et supplie* C'est vrai vous allez le faire? Vous êtes les meilleurs^^**_

_**Bonne lecture =)**_

**BPOV**

Ma première réelle journée au lycée venait de se terminer et je ne retenais qu'une seule chose : mon cœur saignait pour quelqu'un qui ne m'avait même pas remarqué. Pire. Il était intéressé par une autre personne. La seule fois où j'étais attirée par quelqu'un, je souffrais d'une façon démesurée pour un si petit béguin. C'est pour cela que dès maintenant j'avais décidée de fermer mon cœur. Garant ma voiture dans l'allée, j'observais à travers ma fenêtre la façade teintée de bleu que représentait ma nouvelle maison. Son style bien que moderne rappelais que jadis, les maisons de Forks étaient imposantes et magnifiques. Ma nouvelle demeure s'étendait sur deux étages : le premier m'était consacré. Ma chambre, qui comportait un dressing de la taille de mon ancienne chambre, ma propre salle de bain, mes toilettes et deux pièces qui pouvaient contenir ce que je souhaitais. Ces deux pièces en questions étaient chacune aussi grandes que ma nouvelle chambre. Je ne savais pas encore quoi y mettre, du coup elles étaient vides. Le second étage appartenait à mon père et était disposé de la même façon. Le grenier faisait parti de ses appartements tout comme le sous-sol était à moi. Lui avait été aménagé par mon père : il y avait fait installer une piscine d'eau pure pour moi (qui lui avait coûté une vraie fortune mais il savait que sinon je n'y serais pas entrée) et par un atelier « découverte ». C'était une sorte de laboratoire qui me permettait de mener toutes les expériences que je voulais. Malheureusement cela ne m'intéressais pas. Je n'avais personne avec qui partager ma passion. Trois autres pièces, aussi grandes que ma chambre, composaient le reste. Un gigantesque jardin en friche entourait la maison et une dépendance se trouvait au fond de celui-ci. Cette dépendance était sur un étage et comprenait une cuisine, une salle de bain, des toilettes, un salon, une salle à manger ainsi que trois pièces à l'étage. La totalité de la demeure était immense, immense certes mais mon père avait gagner une grosse somme d'argent à la loterie. Il ne continuait son travail que par pur plaisir. Traînant des pieds je pénétrais dans cette maison, bien trop grande pour moi. Sans hâte, je me mis à faire le peu de devoir que le professeur nous avait donné.

Tellement absorbée je fus surprise d'entendre le téléphone sonné. C'était Charlie qui m'annonçait que ce soir ce serait pizza car il recevait son meilleur ami et le fils de celui-ci. Autant dire que cela me donnerait l'occasion de me rendre encore plus ridicule!

Effectivement, Charlie arriva à l'heure prévue, portant cinq gros cartons de pizza, accompagné de deux personnes. Une en fauteuil roulant et un jeune adolescent d'à peu près quatorze ans. Tout deux me lancèrent un regard étrange, puis le jeune me lança un sourire…_charmeur_? En bonne fille bien élevée, je m'empressais de saisir les fameuses boîtes et de sortir deux bières. Pendant que les deux hommes s'installaient devant la télévision le plus jeune me regarda.

- _Tu dois être Bella?_

_- Oui. Et tu es? _Il était bête ce n'est pas possible. Il devait bien savoir que la fille de Charlie attendait à la maison et de toute évidence c'était moi! _(N/B : pas malin le loustic… N/A : Bah en même temps c'est Jacob hein!)_

- _Jacob! Et mon père, Billy._

_- Ok. Tu veux boire quelque chose?_

_- Oui je veux bien une bière!_ Me lança-t-il accompagné de son sourire. _(N/B : tu veux pas nn plus un shoot de tequila? Lol N/A : C'est parce qu'il croit qu'il à Bella dans la poche! Tout faux ! Quoique…)_

- _Non. Tu n'as pas l'âge. Ce sera donc un soda. _

Tandis que son sourire retombait comme un soufflet au fromage, je sortais deux sodas du réfrigérateur, lui déposais devant lui et me rendais au salon afin de donné leur boisson à Charlie et Billy. Mon père me remercia mais Billy me jeta encore une fois un regard étrange avant de vaguement hocher la tête. Sans plus prêter attention à cela, je retournais dans la cuisine afin de pré-couper les parts de pizza, une fois ma tâche accomplie, je remerciais mentalement mon père de m'avoir pris une pizza végétarienne, j'apportais le tout sur la table basse. De ce fait, chacun pouvait se servir tout en regardant le match de baseball. Billy assassina ma pizza d'un regard meurtrier, puis me regarda avec un dégoût évident avant de mordre à pleine dent dans sa propre part à la viande hachée. Jacob lança un regard interrogateur à son père avant de croquer dans la sienne avec légèrement moins d'entrain.

- _Bella, tu es au lycée m'as dit ton père._

_- C'est exact Billy._ Répondis-je prudemment.

- _Tu as rencontrée des personnes intéressantes?_

_- Pas tellement… _il semblant vraiment intrigué par ce fait.

- _Tu es sur? Bon! Remarque tu viens tout juste d'arrivée!_

_- C'est vrai? Je pourrais te faire visiter les alentours! Enfin si tu aimes te promenée dans la forêt et tout ce qui est vert… je pourrais te montrée La Push_! S'enflamma Jacob, le dernier mot tiqua dans ma tête. _(N/B: un peu bête Jacob quand même, il sait bien qu'elle fait que d'arriver)_

- _La Push?_

- _C'est où je vis! Notre réserve._

_- Avec plaisir Jacob! _Je venais donc de rencontrer deux Quileutes!

- _Bella appellera à la maison quand elle voudra sortir. _De toute évidence l'impatience de l'un ne plaisait guère à l'autre.

_- Oui Billy ne vous inquiétez pas. Je te téléphone sur le weekend Jacob?_

_- Avec plaisir!_

C'est sur ces derniers mots que les deux Quileutes nous quittèrent, Jacob me fît la bise sans hésiter tandis que Billy le fît avec une réticence évidente. Après avoir embrassé Charlie je me rendis dans ma chambre, pris mes affaires et me glissa dans la salle de bain avec une seule envie : prendre une bonne douche chaude! Je me déshabillais alors tranquillement et je glissait sous le filet d'eau chaude que j'avais enclenché. Immédiatement la chaleur m'entoura et je soupirais d'aise lorsque les perles brûlantes tombèrent sur ma peau fatiguée. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes je sortis de la douche, respirait l'odeur de pêche, goyave et pastèque qui flottait dans l'air tout en m'enroulant dans une immense serviette éponge. Ce mélange de parfum n'était utilisé que lorsque je me sentais réellement dépassée par les événements. Cependant peu importe le gel douche ou shampoing utilisé, je glissais toujours quelques gouttes de citron pur, d'essence de basilic, de menthe, de romarin, de lavande et de la poudre d'angélique dans le pot. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Encore une fois certaines choses sur moi étaient étranges. La première fois que j'avais demandé à ma mère de faire ça elle avait rigolée, puis je lui avais dit que c'était la belle dame de mon rêve qui m'avait dit de faire comme ça et là, elle s'est mise à crier. Finalement, j'avais trouvé une excuse pour qu'elle accepte de me laisser faire et je lui avais dit que personne ne m'avait dit de le faire, que j'avais dit ça pour lui faire peur. Ce qui marcha. Néanmoins, 'était effectivement une dame qui m'était apparue dans un rêve qui m'avait dit de le faire, depuis c'était devenu un automatisme. Une fois mise en pyjama (fait en fibre naturelle) je me glissais dans les draps et à peine ma tête touchait-elle l'oreiller que je m'endormis.

Pour la première fois depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je me réveillais en pleine nuit. Mon rêve avait été tellement troublant de réalité! Je me voyais aux côtés d'un jeune homme immense et baraqué, puis une femme d'une beauté immense se matérialisa devant moi et elle s'écria : Te voici yallumë ! Aháriëm qui áya que tuluvach lá ! Bizarrement pour la première fois je compris exactement ce que j'entendais : _te voici enfin ! Nous avons eu si peur que tu ne viennes jamais !_ Puis le l'homme se pencha vers moi et s'écria « _petite sœur _» dans sa langue avant de me serrer dans ses bras. La chose la plus étrange dans ce rêve, est le regard émerveillé dont le couva cette femme. _Ce_ regard. Un regard _tellement vert_. Précisément _les_ yeux qui m'ont hantés la nuit dernière. Et c'est sur cette constations que je me suis éveillée en sursaut. Un coup d'œil au réveil m'indiqua qu'il était six heures vingt du matin. Ce n'était plus la peine que je me rendorme, je me levais donc et décidais que ce matin ce serait moi qui préparerais le petit déjeuner. Mon père se leva et en fût agréablement surpris. Il s'assit donc et nous entamâmes notre pain perdu avec bonne humeur, enfin, feinte pour moi. Une fois ce repas terminé, je débarrassais la table puis montais prendre une douche fraîche, pour terminer de me réveiller. Cette fois ci j'utilisais mon habituel shampoing à la fraise et mon gel douche au freesia.

J'arrivais pile à l'heure au lycée, cette fois j'avais pris mon temps. Je n'aurais pas supporté que l'on m'adresse la parole suite à ce rêve. De plus, je n'aurais pas supporté non plus de voir Edward se languir d'Angéla. Je sortais de ma voiture en baissant la tête et traversais la cours. Les bruits du couloir étaient assourdissant pour moi, j'entrais donc en cours d'espagnol et sans regarder personne m'installais à une table, toujours la tête baissée.

- _C'est ma place ici va autre part. _S'exclama une voix féminine stridente.

_- Heu ouais bah écoute c'est la seule place disponible alors c'est bon_. Répondis-je sur la défensive.

- _T'as vraiment pas peur la nouvelle._ Je relevais alors la tête, une belle blonde me faisait face et ses yeux marron étaient plantés dans les miens. Une moue dédaigneuse ternissait la beauté dont elle semblait pourvue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa réflexion eu le don de me faire sortir de mes nerfs, peut-être la menace voilée y était pour quelque chose.

- _Ecoutes, cette place n'est ni à toi ni à moi, alors laisse, moi tranquille! Non, tu ne me fais pas peur, ni toi ni personne, alors si vous pouviez me laisser une bonne fois pour toute, ce serait vraiment pas mal._

- _C'est toi qui va m'écouter, _chuchota blondie, _tu vas gentiment quitter cette place et si tu continus nous allons régler ce soucis toutes les deux dehors, okey?_

- _Hum… okey je vois. C'est très simple, on va laisser le professeur décider, okey? _J'avais repris délibérément son intonation. _(N/B : c'est bizarre mais je crois savoir qui est cette blondie…)_

C'est précisément ce moment que choisit le professeur pour entrer. Blondie me jeta un regard noir et s'assit à sa place. Lorsque le professeur fît l'appel j'appris que ma nouvelle ennemie s'appelait Tanya Denalie _(N/B : Gagné…lol N/A : bah en même temps je ne l'aimes pas alors… je vais pouvoir assouvir mon pouvoir mouahaha)_. De toute évidence, c'était une fille assez réputée au lycée car elle me jouait de ses sourires carnassiers en me chuchotant qu'on allait régler « _ça_ ». J'étais _impatiente_ de voir si elle allait se décourager comme toutes les autres. J'ignore pourquoi, mais depuis environ un an, toutes celles qui m'ont provoquées ce sont découragées au moment « _de passer à l'acte _». La cloche sonna et juste avant de me lever je lui dis juste « rendez-vous à la pause _blondie_ ». Elle grogna et répondit « _on verra si tu feras toujours ta maline lorsque tu seras seule_ » de toute évidence cela sous-entendait qu'elle ne sera pas seule, elle. Je me réjouissais d'avance de demander à mon père de me laisser allée au lycée de Port Angeles avant la fin de l'année, pour cause de bagarre. Bien sûr l'heure suivante fût très longue et lorsque la cloche sonna à nouveau, je sortis précipitamment dans le couloir, me dépêchais de poser mes affaires dans mon casier et attendis _Tanya_ bien en évidence, dehors.

Je restais scotchée par ce qui s'offrait à mes yeux, l'homme de ma vision était en train d'engueuler Tanya. Il lui interdisait clairement de me provoquer, quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il lui répondit « _j'en ai marre que tu nous fasses remarquer à chaque fois! Tu connais la discrétion?_ ». Elle baissa alors la tête et tourna les talons, se précipitant à l'intérieur du lycée. Je décidais de ne pas prêter attention à cette altercation, sous peine de m'attirer encore plus d'ennuis. Je m'allongeais donc sous l'arbre le plus proche et fermais les yeux. J'étais bien. Juste bien. Allongée là, à respirer la nature. Brusquement _son_ visage m'apparût. Le seul qui m'eu coûté de laisser en Floride. _Slytha_. Il me manquait atrocement. Son prénom, certes étrange, correspondait néanmoins à l'attitude « _anormale_ » de mon ami. Il ne faisait rien comme tout le monde et je l'adorais pour ça. C'était certainement le seul que j'ai rencontré, possédant tant de points communs avec moi. Nous étions censés nous appeler demain. Tous les jeudis. Inconsciemment, je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer encore une fois « _Slytha, tu me manques tant _» et de pousser un soupir. Le gong de la pénitence sonna à nouveau et je me dirigeais vers ma prochaine heure de cours.

**? POV**

Je voyais le géant réprimander Tanya au sujet de sa conduite, mais n'y prêtais pas plus attention que cela. En effet, il était rare que quelqu'un lui tienne tête et cette façon presque _insolente_ avec laquelle « la nouvelle » lui avait répondu nous avaient _tous_ remués. Nous avions littéralement _sentis_ le contraste de pouvoir. En cas de conflit et malgré son expérience Tanya aurait été terrassée. C'est cela qui nous avait inquiétés, car Tanya était de loin la plus âgée, mais c'était aussi la moins mature. Petite fille pourrie gâtée, qui ne faisait aucunes différences entre ses amis et ennemis pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Elle m'insupporte et pourtant je me _dois_ de la supporter. De plus, je risque beaucoup plus et elle _devrait _être encore plus d'ici quelques temps. Nous ne pouvons pas _l'attendre_ indéfiniment et si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera le prochain. Des fois, je me demande si je ne devrais pas attendre, car j'ai la _sensation_ que ma vie risque de changée. Mère dit, que c'est parce que je n'aime pas Tanya comme il le faudrait. Toutefois, « _la nouvelle _» était étrange, un pouvoir démentiel, pour une simple humaine, coulait dans ses veines et elle ne le savait même pas. Certes, comparé à ceux qui sont expérimentés comme moi ce n'est rien, mais tout de même. Quand je vis Tanya tourner les talons, je cherchais _Isabella_ du regard. Je la découvris alors allongée sous le seul chêne présent dans le coin. _Intéressant_ ce choix d'arbre dirons-nous. En me focalisant sur elle je l'entendis alors murmurer un prénom qui me paralysa et me replongea des années en arrière, pour finir par me glacer d'effroi lorsque qu'une conclusion s'imposa. _Slytha_.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

_**Désolée pour cette longue absence mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes familiaux…. Bon je commence par vous souhaiter à tous une bonne année!**_

_**De plus j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mon PC (je sais ça m'arrive souvent mais j'peux pas en racheter un pour l'instant) donc je m'excuse pour celles et ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu (pour les reviews).**_

_**Bon vais pas parler plus mais voici la suite, j'aimerais aussi savoir si vous voulez que mes chapitres soient plus longs? Si oui je vais essayé d'arranger ça…**_

_**J'attend votre avis alors hésitez pas et surtout j'aimerais savoir si vous avez trouvé qui se cache derrière le ?POV…**_

_**Bonne lecture =)**_

BPOV

Cette heure ci passa sans encombre. Biologie. Je me contentais de jeter quelques coups d'œil, le plus discrètement possible, vers Edward. Il était focalisé sur notre table, bien évidement, il fixait Angéla, mais dans mon rêve éveillé un peu fou, il me regardait _moi_. Je secouais la tête, histoire de chasser ces pensées qui me feront souffrir et me concentrais sur le cours. De temps en temps, Angéla me regardait et m' adressait un sourire. Elle semblait _tellement_ gentille, que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir et je comprenais parfaitement qu'Edward soit attiré par elle. De plus elle était vraiment jolie.

Je me précipitais hors de la salle afin de me diriger vers le réfectoire. Cette fois-ci j'avais décidé de manger, j'étais littéralement affamée. En attendant mon tour au self je regardais ce qui était proposé. Heureusement qu'il y avait des plats sans viandes! En entrée je pris donc une salade composé, en plat chaud une grande assiette de jardinière de légumes et une pomme en dessert, la seule boisson que je m'accordais était de l'eau. Je me glissais le plus discrètement sur la table la plus éloignée et baissait à nouveau la tête afin de manger. J'étais certes impulsive, mais lorsqu'on ne me provoquait pas, une timidité maladive me recouvrait.

Une ombre passa devant moi et se posta à mes côtés. De façon mécanique je levais la tête. Une jeune fille blonde avec de perçants yeux azurs, des vêtements défraîchis et de mode dépassés recouvrait son corps, qui semblait bien proportionné.

_- Excuses m-moi? _Bégayai-t-elle.

_- Oui? _Répondis-je doucement, je ne sais pas pourquoi encore une fois, mais un immense besoin de la protéger jaillit de moi tel un geyser.

_- J-je p-peux m'assoir à côté de -de toi?_

_- Oui bien sûr!_

_- Merci!_

_- Mais de rien… heu?_

_- Ro-Rosalie Hale. J'ai vu-vu que tu te fi-fichais…_

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te mangerais pas. _La rassurais-je.

_- Tu te fichais de-de qui v-viens le temps qu-qu'on ne t'embêtes pas._

_- C'est bien ça. Installes toi je t'en prie!_

Elle prie place et ne m'adressa plus la parole du reste du repas, mangeant tranquillement son poisson et ses légumes. À la fin du repas, je lui demandais quel était son prochain cours, elle me répondit littérature étrangère, ce qui était aussi mon cas. De par ce fait, nous décidâmes d'un accord tacite de se mettre l'une à côté de l'autre.

Je m'empressais ensuite de rentrer chez moi, afin d'avoir cette conversation tant attendue avec mon seul et unique ami. À peine arrivée j'expulsais littéralement mon sac sur le sol et me précipitais vers le téléphone. Sans attendre, je composais ce numéro que je connaissais par cœur. Au bout d'une attente interminable, qui dura une dizaine de secondes _il_ décrocha enfin. _Slytha_.

_- Hey Vorondil! Comment vas-tu?_

_- Ma Firiel, mieux depuis que je t'ai au téléphone. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me manques._

_- Toi aussi Slytha, _rien que d'entendre sa voix me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux et pourtant je les retenais,_ racontes moi ce que tu as fait depuis que je ne suis plus là. _

_- Bella, tu pleures? _Chuchota-t-il.

_- Non! _Répondis-je trop vivement pour être crédible.

_- C'est-ce que je pensais. Je t'ai dit quoi ? Je ne veux pas que tu verses de larmes pour moi!_

_- Je sais mais c'est tellement dur! _

_- Bien sur que non! Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai appris._

Nous continuâmes de discuter encore quelques instants, puis je montais dans ma chambre, afin de finir de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'étais prise de tremblements si violents, que je pensais jamais m'arrêter. Ce n'est qu'en entendant Charlie revenir que je réussi à me calmer. Je me devais de continuer à mettre en application ce que Slytha m'avait répété.

Ne jamais laisser entrevoir ses sentiments. Pour ça, je devais m'arrêter de pleurer, une fois cela fait, je me mis quelques gouttes du produit miracle de mon ami, dans les yeux.

Slytha est le dernier descendant d'une tribu particulière vivant en Floride, tout le reste de son peuple fût exterminé. Il ne l'apprit que lors de son retour de France, où il avait réussi à obtenir une année d'échange. Bien entendu, il est plus âgé que moi, mais je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ma mère, avait fait tout ce cinéma, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Du coup, je le voyais en cachette. C'est ainsi, qu'il m'a expliqué certaines choses dont il se rappelait. Des remèdes et pleins de choses comme ça, issu de sa tribu.

Ma première semaine de cours se passa tranquillement, ainsi que la deuxième. Le meilleur point étant le jeudi, car il y avait mon appel avec Slytha. Plus personne ne me parlait, sauf Rosalie. Nous arrivions maintenant à maintenir une conversation de cinq minutes, avant qu'elle ne se renferme, et elle ne bégayait plus. De façon inconsciente je jetais quelques regards à Edward, mais à chaque fois, il regardait encore et toujours Angéla. Parfois, ils échangeaient quelques sourires discrets, mais, ce qui me fît le plus mal et qui me conforta dans l'idée qu'il était mauvais pour moi, fût quand il arriva dans sa magnifique Volvo grise, rien d'inhabituel en soi, et qu'il descendit pour ouvrir la porte à Angéla. Gentleman en plus. C'était le vendredi. Afin de cacher le fait que mon cœur se brisait, je proposais à Rosalie de dormir chez moi samedi soir.

_- Oh ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je ne peux pas… _se lamenta Rosalie, les larmes au bord des yeux.

_- Oh ce n'est pas grave une autre fois alors!_

_- Hum o-oui surement._

Voilà qui était étrange, elle c'était remise à bégayer, chose qu'elle ne faisait qu'en état de stress, de plus, elle c'est automatiquement repliée et un sentiment de tristesse profonde, de résignation et de peur primal semblait irradier de la belle blonde. Je me promis d'aller jeter un coup d'œil vers chez elle ce soir.

Lorsque la dernière heure de cours sonna, je dis au revoir à Rosalie et retournais chez moi. Une fois arrivée, après un rapide en-cas, je me rendis au domicile de ma nouvelle amie le plus discrètement possible. Tout comme moi, elle habitait en bordure de forêt. Seulement là où ma maison semblait jolie et imposer un certain respect, la sienne donnait l'impression de tomber en ruine. Un coup d'œil à ma montre solaire m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas loin de dix-huit heures. Après une courte réflexion, je décidais d'agir par la forêt. À peine eu-je pénétré au couvert des arbres, qu'un intense sentiment de force et de bien être fît flotter mon cerveau. Je m'avançais de quelques pas afin de pouvoir m'approcher de la maisonnette sans me faire voir. Après quelques pas je me retournais et cherchais du regard la maison. Disparue! La végétation était tellement dense! C'est alors qu'il apparut. Comme par magie.

_- Salut. _Chuchota-t-il. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais. Son ténor velouté m'entoura immédiatement et je me sentie attirée d'une façon irrésistible par sa voix. _Je t'ai fait peur?_

_- Un peu. Hum salut… heu… _bien entendu je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'il hantait mes rêves.

_- Edward, Edward Cullen. Je crois que nous avons biologie ensemble, tu es Isabella?_

_- Oui c'est exact, mais appelle moi juste Bella. _Bien sûr qu'il le sait, il ne fait que fixer Angéla à ce cours et puis autant en profiter je ne sais pas quand il me parlera à nouveau.

_- Et bien que fais-tu ici __**Bella?**_

_- Je me promène! _Lui rétorquais-je sèchement, la façon dont il avait insisté sur mon prénom m'avait révolté, je ne sais pas pourquoi_._

EPOV

Je me retrouvais à me promener dans les bois du côté de chez les Hales, je savais pertinemment ce qu'il s'y passait, mais n'y pouvais pas grand-chose, temps que quelqu'un d'autre ne s'en mêlait pas. C'était interdit. C'est alors que je la vît, la nouvelle. Après quelques mots échangés, le ton commençait à monter. C'était plus fort que moi, je devais la titiller. Etrangement, elle possédait un attrait sur moi jamais égalé. Elle était jolie, je lui devais bien ça, mais sa manie de ne pas savoir rester à sa place m'agaçais. _Quoi m'agaçais? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Depuis quand quelqu'un qui me parle comme ça, m'agace seulement? _Me hurla alors ma conscience. C'est alors que quelque chose vint tilter dans mon esprit : _Isabella Swan_, la fille de _Charlie Swan_. Au moment où j'allais m'excuser pour mon attitude un cri perçant résonna.

BPOV

Ma première conversation avec Edward virait au drame! Il était infect! Au moment où j'allais le laisser là, un cri de terreur me brisa les oreilles. Un quart de seconde plus tard je reconnu la voix de Rosalie. Après un dernier coup d'œil vers Edward, je courus en direction de la voix de ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Cependant, à proximité de la fenêtre, je ralentis, j'aperçus Edward tout près de moi. Des grognements menaçants se faisaient entendre de l'intérieur de la maisonnée.

_- Je t'ai dit de te taire salope! _S'écria furieusement un homme.

_- Papa! _Cria une autre voix masculine, plus jeune.

_- Ta gueule toi! Reste dans ta cage! _Repris le premier.

Je me décidais à glisser ma tête lentement, afin de voir ce qui se passait chez ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Je vis Rosalie recroquevillée par terre, un homme qui pourrait être son père, se tenait au dessus d'elle et semblait vouloir abuser d'elle. Une haine immense me submergea, ainsi qu'une envie irrésistible d'entrer et de l'aider face à cet être abject! J'aperçu aussi un autre jeune homme, qui me semblait enfermé dans une cage, lorsque ma tête fut brutalement rabaissée. Je me rendis compte qu'Edward était lui aussi accroupis à mes côtés et qu'il avait pris la décision pour moi de me cacher. J'eu brutalement envie de contredire son interdiction muette, mais un autre cri me glaça d'effroi. Je lui lançais donc un regard noir, avant de m'élancer vers la porte principale. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à entrer, Edward enfonça la porte à ma place et nous nous retrouvâmes devant un spectacle hallucinant.

Il y avait effectivement un homme plus jeune, enfermé dans une cage en acier et un homme de l'âge de mon père en train d'essayer de déshabiller Rosalie, tout en la frappant. Sans plus réfléchir, je me jetais sur lui, dans le but de protéger la seule amie que je n'ai jamais eue.

EPOV

Lorsque Bella s'aperçue que je venais de la planquer, une vague d'énergie phénoménal s'échappa de son frêle corps. Ce fût plus fort que moi, je la regardais avec une admiration non feinte, lorsqu'elle s'élança au secours de son amie. J'allais la laisser agir, lorsque je me suis souvenu qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine! Je m'empressais de la doubler, d'enfoncer la porte pour elle, afin de la protéger de tous les chocs éventuels. Le « père » de Rosalie nous regarda avec choc et au même moment je reçu un message, me doutant de sa provenance, je m'empressais de le lire le plus vite possible. Je m'en doutais, ma cousine venait de m'envoyer un message, pour me dire que la police était en route en compagnie de mon père. J'adressais alors mon regard le plus mauvais à l'homme qui nous faisait face, je ressentie une légère vague de peur émaner de lui et m'en satisfaisait pleinement.

_- Sortez d'ici c'est privé! _Cria-t-il sur Bella. Bien évidement un homme aussi lâche que lui ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à moi.

_- Hum non je ne pense pas. Ou du moins pas sans eux! _Lui rétorqua la fille du Shérif.

_- Dégages! De toute façon toi aussi tu n'es qu'une garce!_

_- Pardon? _Hurla-t-elle. Je me courbais légèrement sous le déferlement de puissance qui s'échappa d'elle à cet instant. Sa puissance était surnaturelle pour une simple humaine!

_- Laisses je m'en occupe. _Ce fût plus fort que moi. _Occupes toi de libérer le garçon je m'occupe de lui et de ton amie. _

_- Bien._

Cela me sembla étrange qu'elle accepte sans rechigner, mais je me méfiais d'elle, car des pulsions meurtrières s'échappaient d'elle, par d'immenses vagues. Je m'approchais donc de l'homme et esquivais la droite qu'il comptait me coller tout en lui redonnant son coup. J'y mis juste assez de puissance pour pas que cela semble étrange si je le mettais K.O., de toute façon il empestait l'alcool. Je venais de redresser Rosalie et eu juste le temps de lui prêter ma veste, avant que les services de polices ne débarquent. _Pour une fois ils ont fait vite dis donc_, me souffla ma conscience. Une fois les formalités remplies je m'éclipsais discrètement.

_- Hum… merci pour m'avoir aidé._

_- De rien Bella, ce n'est qu'une broutille._

_- Pas pour moi. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente donc encore une fois je te dis __**merci**__. Et si je peux faire quoique ce soit._

Elle s'éclipsa, me laissant là, je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi elle avait tant tenu à me remercier. Seulement, elle ne savait pas ce dans quoi elle venait de s'engager. Chez moi, quand on prononçait cette phrase avec autant de sincérité, on devenait automatiquement détenteur d'une dette, cela pouvait durer plusieurs années, mais la dette était toujours payée. Sauf dans une famille. Étrangement, j'éprouvais une sorte de malaise au fait que je possède un tel « pouvoir » sur elle. C'est sans me retourner que je me dirigeais vers chez moi.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à tous =)**_

_**Vu que ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu ou non. Je ne vais sortir toute sortes d'excuses plus improbables les unes que les autres donc voilà.**_

_**Si vous ne trouvez pas de réponse à la fin de ce chapitre hésitez pas à me MP ou à laisser une review (et cette fois je répondrais !).**_

_**Théoriquement encore deux chapitres et les prochains feront à peu près le double.**_

_**Un grand merci à ma Bêta pour sa patience, aux filles pour leur soutient et surtout merci à vous, lecteurs (car même si ils sont rares je sais qu'il y a des mecs qui ne laissent pas de reviews :p) car sans vous je ne posterais certainement pas.**_

_**Oubliez pas, même ceux de passage, vous êtes la motivation de chaque auteure !**_

_**Bon normalement je devrais reprendre une rythme de parution normal (en commençant par aujourd'hui) donc voici la suite =)**_

Une fois la police arrivée, je n'avais pas trainé, pas envie que mon père me trouve ici, même s'il saurait tôt ou tard mon implication. J'avais mis les voiles une fois Rosalie dans l'ambulance et m'étais aperçue qu'Edward était partit bien avant moi. Je ne savais pas, si je devrais le remercier ou non lundi pour son aide. _(N/B : moi je veux bien le remercier à ta place…)_ Mon cerveau repassait sans cesse les images que je venais de voir, encore et toujours. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à ce genre de choses et je me posais plusieurs questions. Notamment, qui était le garçon qui se trouvait dans la cage chez Rosalie? Qu'allait devenir mon amie? Je ne savais rien de tout ça, mais j'espérais de tout cœur que mon père accepterait qu'elle vienne à la maison, le temps qu'elle se remette.

Je décidais donc de préparer à manger. Ce sera omelette, pas le temps de me prendre la tête et je savais que Charlie ne m'en voudrait pas. Une fois celle-ci faîte et voyant que mon père n'était toujours pas arrivé, je pris la décision de prendre ma douche maintenant. À peine les jets d'eau chaude ont-ils atteint mon corps, que je sentis celui-ci se relaxer. C'est vrai que la fin de journée avait été éprouvante et j'étais fatiguée aussi bien physiquement, qu'émotionnellement. J'avais toujours pensé que ce genre de situation n'existait que dans les films, mais j'avais tord. Je venais d'assister à la tentative de viol sur ma meilleure amie et au fait qu'elle venait de se faire frappée par son « père? », donc autant dire que dans ma tête c'était Bagdad. _(N/B : Tu m'étonnes y a de quoi N/A C'est mon expression celle-ci quand tout part en vrille dans mon crâne :p je l'aime trop !)_ En plus une sensation de déjà vu et d'autres images se superposaient à celles-ci, mais je ne savais pas d'où elles venaient.

Je sortais juste de la douche, lorsque j'entendis mon père m'appeler d'en bas. Je me pressais de m'habiller en lui criant que j'arrivais. À peine eu-je aperçu le bas de l'escalier, que je me figeais de stupéfaction. Le jeune homme qui était enfermé dans la cage chez Rosalie se trouvait en bas avec mon père.

_- Bella ma chérie, je te présente Jasper, le frère jumeau de Rosalie. Il va rester avec nous quelques temps. Dès que Rosalie sera sortie de l'hôpital, elle viendra aussi. _

_- Heu oui. _Bredouillais-je.

_- Bien, jeune homme, Bella va te montrer la chambre que tu occuperas jusqu'au retour de ta sœur. Bella, ce sera une de celle qu'il y a à ton étage. On ira chercher ce qu'il faut demain. En attendant Jasper dormira sur ton canapé qu'on mettra dans cette pièce._

Sans un mot de plus Jasper me suivit en baissant la tête, il me semblait si timide et mal à l'aise. C'est normal qu'il soit mal à l'aise crétine! Tu l'as surpris enfermé dans une cage pendant que son « père » battait et essayait de déshabiller sa sœur! Me souffla méchamment ma conscience. Je me tournais donc vers lui et lui adressa un vague sourire. Il me répondit par un hochement de tête. _(N/B : pauvre Jazou, il va avoir besoin d'Alice pour le consoler… en attendant je peux m'en charger, même si je préfère Ed…. je me partage. N/A : Bah moi je ne me partages pas hein…. Je te laisse Jazz ;) De toute façon c'est ma fic donc je prends qui je veux :p)_

Il choisit la pièce la plus éloignée de toutes et nous allâmes dans ma chambre afin de porter le canapé clic-clac qui s'y trouvé. On mangea tous en silence et quand Jasper partit se coucher, je restais quelques minutes de plus avec mon père.

_- Comment elle va papa?_

_- Ils ont décidés de la garder en observation cette nuit. Elle pourra normalement venir ici demain. _

_- Il a eu le temps de…. ?_

_- Non je ne pense pas, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Il faudra être prudent avec elle. Elle risque d'être mal à l'aise avec toi, vu que tu as surpris ce qui c'est passé._

_- Je me doute. Bon papa je vais me coucher à demain._

_- Bonne nuit ma fille, à demain._

_- Et papa? J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. N'oublies pas que je t'aime._

Je montais les marches et entrais dans ma chambre à vive allure. Rapidement, je me couchais dans mon lit, en bénissant toutes les divinités existantes, pour avoir un père tel que lui. Toute la nuit, divers cauchemars emplirent mes rêves, dont un en particulier. Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux le lendemain matin, il était dix heures et le soleil éclairait de ses faibles rayons ma chambre. C'est alors que des flashes vinrent fusiller mes pensées, une femme aux longs cheveux caramel me murmurait que j'étais proche, très proche, mais cependant si loin. Que maintenant j'étais prête et que j'avais agis avec courage. Je n'arrivais pas clairement à me souvenir de son visage, mais je n'y faisais guère plus attention, mon esprit trop embrumé ne pouvais correctement analyser ces paroles. Je décidais donc de déjeuner, puis de prendre une bonne douche.

Mon père n'était pas là, je m'empressais donc de manger le pain perdu que Charlie avait cuisiné pour moi. En tournant la tête, j'aperçu Jasper assis par terre, le regard baissé vers le sol. Je m'approchais donc lentement de lui et m'accroupis.

_-Jasper, tu as déjeuné? _Il me regarda avec une émotion étrange au fond de ses prunelles.

_- Oui je vous remercie Mademoiselle. _Répondis t-il doucement.

_- Vous? Mademoiselle? Oh mais non, tutoies moi! Et je m'appelle Bella._

_- Bien Mademoiselle Bella. _Acquiesça-t-il.

_- Ne m'appelle pas Mademoiselle non plus. _Lui demandais-je gentiment.

_- Oui._

Il baissa à nouveau la tête et le voir ainsi me fît de la peine. Je me précipitais donc à l'étage, afin de prendre ma douche. Je ne m'éternisais pas dessous et me dépêchais de me vêtir le plus simplement possible. Une fois à nouveau en bas, je m'aperçus que Jasper n'avait pas bougé de sa place et regardais toujours le plancher. Étrangement, une sorte de malaise émanait de son être, comme si, il se sentait mal à l'aise et pas à sa place. Ce que je pouvais comprendre, mais je n'expliquais pas ce sentiment de panique sous jacent.

_- Jasper?_

_- O-oui? _Begailla-t-il.

_- Tu viens avec moi? Je vais te faire visiter la propriété._

_- B-bien s-sûr._

Son sentiment de panique grandit encore et il me suivit sans rien dire. Des fois, son sentiment baissait, mais il augmentait à nouveau lorsqu'il jetait un regard dans ma direction. Le tour de la maison se fit sans un bruit. De nouveau arrivé dans l'entrée, il me jeta un regard apeuré et baissa de nouveau la tête.

_- Jasper, que crains tu?_

_- R-rien Bella. _Je le sentais de plus en plus paniqué.

_- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu le sais n'est-ce pas? _C'est alors que la réalisation me frappa. _Tu croyais que j'allais m'en prendre à toi? _Sans me regarder il baissa la tête. _Je ne te ferais rien. Nous parlerons mieux quand ta sœur sera là. _

En tournant la tête, j'aperçue sur le meuble de l'entrée un papier blanc. Lentement je me levais et m'en saisit. Mon nom y était inscrit.

_Bella,_

_Je suis parti à l'hôpital, apparemment Rosalie peux venir chez nous dès ce soir, je risque donc d'être de retour vers quinze heure avec elle. Après nous irons, si nos invités le souhaitent, acheter ce qui leur est nécessaire._

_Demande à Jasper s'il souhaite récupérer certaines de ses affaires chez lui._

_Bonne journée._

_Je t'aime ma fille. _

_Papa_

Je retournais donc mon attention sur notre invité et m'aperçue qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa position. A nouveau, je repris place auprès de lui.

_- Jasper? Ta sœur, _jetant un œil sur la pendule affichant fièrement une heure et demi de l'après-midi_, va bientôt arriver. Nous irons acheter ce qui vous sera nécessaire pour vivre ici. Il y a des affaires que tu veux récupérer chez toi?_

_- N-non. Ce ne sera p-pas la peine._

_- Bien. Viens, _je lui tendis la main_, nous allons regarder la télévision, je crois qu'il y a un reportage._

Sans rien dire, il me suivit et quand je lui fis signe de s'assoir, il s'assit par terre à mon grand étonnement. Après encore un petit échange, je réussi à le faire assoir sur le canapé, mais son malaise était flagrant. Il resta figé et droit comme la justice, jusqu'au retour de mon père.

Lorsque Rosalie pénétra dans la pièce, elle se précipita sur son frère et le serra contre elle en pleurant et murmurant des paroles que je ne compris pas sur l'instant. Mais peu à peu, elle détacha les mots, qui se frayèrent un chemin dans mon esprit. « _Quildë cinta h__á__no _». Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me semble qu'il manque quelque chose, _c'est bien, continues tu es sur la bonne voie_, me souffla une voix douce comme la caresse du vent. Je me sentie frissonnée et tourna la tête à la recherche de cette voix, mais elle semblait avoir disparue. Une fois les deux frères et sœur calmés, Rosalie se jeta sur moi et m'étreignit avec une force surprenante. Je n'arrivais pas à saisir ses différentes émotions et cela me perturbait. Puis elle se sépara de moi et nous décidâmes donc de nous rendre sur Port Angeles, afin d'acheter le matériel nécessaire à l'installation des Hale.

Ils n'étaient pas difficiles, tout ce que nous leurs proposions était automatiquement accepté, cependant je captais bien leurs différents regards envieux quelques fois. C'est alors qu'une pensée me traversa. Ils n'avaient apparemment jamais rien eu et ne possédait plus rien! J'aurais du me douter qu'ils n'oseraient pas demander! _Bah oui toi qui te vantes être intuitive… pff quelle intuition! Etonnant! Fabuleux!_ Critiqua ouvertement ma conscience. _J'y pensais plus, c'est la première fois que quelque chose comme ça m'atteint directement, _lui répondis-je. Elle ne dit plus rien car mon père s'adressa à moi.

_- Bella? Ma chérie, tu veux aller dans quel magasin maintenant?_

_- Hum j'aimerais faire un nouveau tour dans celui-ci. Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle? _Interpellais-je une vendeuse. _Avez-vous des étiquettes? Car nous n'arrivons pas à nous décider et j'aimerais que nous notions les références de chaque article, afin de mieux pouvoir choisir._

_- Bien sûr! _Me répondit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Mon père me jeta un regard en biais, cherchant à deviner le pourquoi de ma question. Je fît donc un allé retour entre les jumeaux et lui afin de l'éclairer. La vendeuse me tendit ces fameuses étiquettes et je me tournais vers nos nouveaux invités.

_- Tenez, alors à partir de maintenant, et sans vous soucier de notre avis et du prix, je veux que vous vous promeniez dans le magasin et repéreriez ce que vous aimez._

_- M-merci Bella, m-mais ce n'est pas la peine. _Me répondit Rosalie.

_- Si j'insiste. _Elle m'adressa un sourire. _Rendez-vous dans une heure à la caisse._

Sur ces mots, ils tournèrent les talons me laissant seule avec mon père. Je le regardais alors qu'il m'adressa un sourire de connivence.

_-Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Bien sûr qu'ils allaient accepter la première chose que nous leurs proposerions!_

_- Ce n'est pas grave papa, tout est arranger maintenant. Bon nous n'avons plus qu'à les attendre à la caisse. _Dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers l'entrée du magasin.

_- Que dis-tu que pendant qu'ils choisissent, que nous réservions un restaurant pour ce soir? De toute façon, nous reviendrons le weekend prochain. Il faudra aussi acheter des vêtements et faire l'inscription de Jasper, afin qu'il rejoigne le lycée, j'ai appelé personnellement le directeur_.

Sans un mot de plus, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie du magasin. L'inscription de Jasper se fît sans soucis, une fois le problème expliquer au directeur. Nous décidâmes d'annoncer que Jasper était dans une école étrangère et qu'il était venu rejoindre sa sœur. Puis, la raison pour laquelle ils venaient vivre chez nous, était que leur père avait du partir en déplacement urgent et que mon père avait proposé de les hébergées durant cette période. Heureusement que la police et le docteur Cullen avait réussir à maintenir ce qui c'était passé la veille secret. Les jumeaux bénéficiaient donc d'une journée pour se remettre de leurs émotions, avant de reprendre les cours. Une fois de retour au magasin, nous trouvâmes, comme convenu, Rosalie et Jasper à la caisse avec une liste de ce qu'ils aimeraient avoir dans leur chambre. Grâce à un généreux billet, Charlie réussit à convaincre le magasin de nous livrer avant vingt heures. Nous rentrâmes donc de bonne humeur et décidâmes de nous arrêter manger au seul restaurant de Forks.

Une fois de retour à la maison, mon père décida que Rosalie et Jasper vivraient à mon étage (ce qui ne me posait aucuns problèmes bien entendu). À vingt heures pile, la sonnette retentie au sein de la maison, les livreurs venaient d'arriver. Grâce aux indications de mon père, le tout fût rapidement installé et c'est sans un mot que chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre, fatigué de toutes ces émotions.

Il était près de minuit et cela faisait donc deux heures que je me tournais et retournais dans mon lit avec une seule et même question en tête : est-ce que Edward allait parler de ce qui c'était passé? Je me faisais énormément de soucis pour mon amie et son frère. De plus, les quelques larmes que j'entendais me serrait le cœur.

Au moment où j'allais me lever, j'entendis un bruit de porte, puis un murmure de la part de Jasper qui me glaça le sang. Il utilisait _cette_ langue, même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il lui disait, je reconnaissais les intonations et les inflexions. Je me demandais alors encore une fois d'où venait-elle? Comment la connaissent-ils? Tourmentée par toutes ces questions, je m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon je vais pas y aller par 4 chemins : ce chapitre et les deux suivants m'on donné beaucoup de fils à retordre d'où mon retard car je ne savais pas trop quoi écrire. Je vous demande donc votre avis et l'attends avec impatience. _

_Encore un chapitre et les prochains auront une longueur plus « supportable ». De plus dans celui-ci vous saurez ENFIN qui est le ?POV pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore deviné :p_

_Merci à ma Bêta chérie pour sa patience et son aide lorsque je lutte et ses encouragements ! Merci aussi à vous lecteurs car sans vos reviews et vos visites je ne prendrai pas autant de plaisir à écrire !_

_Kik : Heureuse que cette fic te plaise et espère te voir sur ce chapitre =)_

_Bonne lecture =)_

**?POV**

Lentement je levais les yeux du manuel. Le plan en lui-même était d'une simplicité enfantine, mais je devais faire attention car il pourrait y avoir de sérieuses conséquences. Avant tout, je devais choisir qui serait impliqué et mener une enquête préliminaire pour cibler au maximum ceux qui seront visés. Je comptais transmettre un ordre télépathiquement et verrais qui y réagit. Néanmoins, Isabella me troublait car j'étais persuadé de l'avoir entendu prononcer le nom de Slytha, en y repensant je me dit que j'ai surement mal compris. Après tout, ce traître avait disparu depuis tellement longtemps… Un coup porté à la porte me tira de mes réflexions.

_« -Elda*, Elda TarEsmé**, vous demande, les Anciens d'échauffent et Tanya se plaignent de votre absence._

_- Bien j'arrive tout de suite, disposez. »_

Je me levais à contre cœur de mon confortable siège et traînais des pieds en direction de la porte. C'est sur que si Mère me demandais, c'est j'étais en retard, seulement ces Anciens m'énervent avec leur idées préconçues, tout le monde pense que le Sang Royal possède le pouvoir mais finalement, ce même pouvoir n'est que partagé entre les Anciens et nous même. Malgré moi, j'arrivais assez rapidement à la Salle du Conseil. Presque craintivement, je poussais les lourdes portes d'Or. J'avais eu raison d'éprouver de la crainte, les portes à peines franchies que Tanya me sauta dans les bras.

_« - Te voilà enfin! _S'exclama une voix suraigüe en se jetant dans mes bras.

_- Tanya! Comportes toi comme il faut et non pas comme une gamine devant les honorables membres du Conseil! _M'écriais-je légèrement outré par son comportement. _(N/B : *applaudit* bravo Edward, bien dit. N/A : Rhaaa et encore tu n'as rien vu attend les prochains chapitres ;))_

_- Mais je suis si contente que tu soit là! _S'écria la chieuse blonde.

_- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne serais pas venu, ma présence est indispensable! Maintenant lâches moi et retournes à ta place! _Finis-je par m'énerver.

_- Elda Haryon***, votre emportement est compréhensible, mais vous auriez pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de courtoisie et l'écourter de façon moins cavalière, notamment en notre présence. De plus, ce sont là de bien viles paroles dans la bouche de notre Haryon. _C'était le comble! Je me faisais remettre à ma place par sa faute! Remarque Eleazar était un Ancien important au sein de notre communauté.

_- Excusez-moi Svit-kona**** Eleazar. _Je pris place aux côtés de mes parents tout en m'excusant.

_- Bien, à présent nous pouvons commencer. Puisque Tanya à si gentiment attiré notre attention, nous allons commencer par son cas._

_- Comment ça mon cas_? S'étonna la cruche.

_- Et bien je vais laisser Elda Haryon répondre à ta question. _Lui dit Svit-kona Eleazar.

_- La réaction que tu as eu face à une élève de notre lycée, je t'en prie expliques toi. _Encore une fois je devais m'occuper de son cas, j'en avais marre…

_- Mais attends c'est normal! Elle m'avait pris ma place! Tout le monde sais que je serais bientôt la Reine, alors autant que je commence à assouvir mon pouvoir au sein de ce vulgaire lycée! J'ai tout essayé, mais elle n'a pas compris! Et puis… (N/B : 'ai le droit de la claquer? N/A : C'est pas recommander mais bon peux faire une exception… lol)_

_- Tanya, qu'entends-tu par tout essayé? _J'avais clairement vu ma mère grimacer lorsque Tanya avait mentionner le fait que bientôt elle prendrait sa place, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle venait d'intervenir.

_- Bah tout ce que je sais! Intimidation, ordre mental, _un rire discret traversa mon torse, car Tanya était aussi douée pour donner un ordre mental que moi au tricot, _j'ai essayé tout les sorts pour contrôler un humain possible quoi!_

_- Mais tu es folle! _M'écriais-je, une vision d'Isabella au service de Tanya venait de me traverser l'esprit et je ne sais pour quelle raison cela m'avait rendu fou. _Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'user de tes dons sur des humains afin d'assouvir ton pouvoir! Ceci n'est point le comportement d'une futur Reine! Emmett qui fait pourtant rarement preuve d'autant de maturité, a été obligé de te reprendre devant tout le monde au moment ou tu as voulu te battre avec elle!_

_- Et alors! Tu aurais du me défendre quand Emmett m'a repris! Je l'aurais écrasé cette humaine c'est rien! De toute façon, elle mourra une jour ou l'autre, alors que ce soit de ma main ou naturellement,_ l'intérieur de mon corps était parcouru d'une colère sourde et froide, _et puis de toute façon à part dans la peur, comment comptes-tu perdurer? Quand je serais Reine mes sujets me craindront au-delà du raisonnable. _Elle semblait tellement croire en ce qu'elle disait que cela me déconcerta. _(N/B : mais quelle S… celle-là. N/A : Et encore t'as rien vu… en plus elle est conne :p)_

_- Non Tanya. Ce n'est pas comme ça. Parmi tout le peuple, trouves moi une seule personne qui est gouverné par sa peur dans notre cité. Je ne le permettrais pas! Tu ne terroriseras pas notre peuple pour ton seul plaisir sadique!_

_- Mais tu n'auras pas le choix Edward! _Je tressaillis, dans ce genre de réunion le prénom n'avais clairement pas sa place, en faisant cela elle me manquait de respect et inconsciemment j'en étais content car je n'aurais aucun mal à repousser les fiançailles en évoquant justement ce fait. _Je ferais comme je l'entend puisque de toute façon nous nous marierons mon promis!_

_- Tanya! C'est une preuve d'arrogance qui ne sié__e__ guère à une futur Reine. De plus, si jamais la Grande Prophétie se réalisait tu verrais le trône t'échapper! _

_- La Grande Prophétie? Pff ce vieux discourt fait par une fausse voyante? »_

Un gros silence suivit sa phrase et chaque Ancien la regardait avec un air soit outré, soit horrifié, soit en colère. Tanya venait tout simplement de se mettre à dos les membres les plus important de notre communauté, simplement, ce fait ne suffirait pas à lui condamner l'accès au pouvoir une fois notre Union proclamée. En effet, nos lois Universelles étaient bien plus puissantes que cela, car une fois que nous avions été promis, il était impossible de défaire cela. Je savais que seule mon Ui-mân***** ou l'accomplissement de la Grande Prophétie pourrait me sauvé, car seules ces deux solutions pouvais permettre l'annulation d'un tel engagement.

_« - Non mais sérieusement, _reprit Tanya_, ce vieux truc ne veux rien dire!_

_- Excuses-moi de te couper ma chère, _la voix de mon père était calme, froide, _mais cette Prophétie dit, qu'une personne de Sang Royal, se marira et ne formera plus qu'un avec un Sang Bâtard et que de par ce fait, notre monde sera sauvé. Aurais-tu oublié Tanya que nous sommes toujours en guerre contre ces maudits modificateurs? Aurais-tu oublié qu'ils veulent encore et toujours assoir leur domination sur les humains? Vois-tu tout ceux que nous enterrons lors de nos combats? Alors désolé si nous y croyons et si nous espérons tous que ceci se réalise le plus rapidement possible! Tu dit qu'elle fût émise par une fausse voyante? Soit dans ce cas je ne vois pas pourquoi je te donnerais davantage d'informations et te prirais de sortir d'ici. »_

Elle lui lança un regard noir et sortit en claquant la porte. Tous les regards pivotèrent en diriction de mon père et celui-ci me regarda.

_« - Quel est le nom de la jeune fille concernée?_

_- Isabella Swan. _Je ne compris pas pourquoi tout le conseil pali à l'entente de ce nom.

_- Elda Haryon, cette jeune fille fait partit de la famille d'un des seuls humains connaissant notre existence et nous soutenant tu le sais?_

_- Oui._

_- Donc tu sais aussi que ce que Tanya à fait est grave, car nous avons toujours une dette envers nos alliés._

_- Oui je sais. Mais quel est son rôle précisément?_

_- Il est agent double. Au sein des Quileutes, il se fait passé pour un de leur allié et nous transmet toutes leurs informations._

_- Comment savoir s'il ne ment pas?_

_- Nous le soumettons au détecteur de mensonges. Bon laissons ça de côté, tu souhaites prendre la parole?_

_- Oui. Je demande à ce que les fiançailles soit repoussées, _des exclamations d'étonnement traversaires le Conseil_, pour les raisons suivants : manque de respect à mon égard pour l'utilisation de mon prénom lors d'une réunion Royal, menace envers le peuple, dénigration de la Grande Prophétie, tentative de cruauté gratuite envers la race humaine, tentative d'attaque envers un membre d'une famille alliée. Je vous laisse délibérer. »_

Sans plus un mot je quittais la pièce, je jouais très gros mais en même temps toutes les chances étaient de mon côté. Si seulement le mariage pouvait tout simplement être annulé, ces simples raisons auraient suffit. Cela faisait près d'une heure que je patientais lorsque mon père vint me chercher afin que j'assiste au résultat.

_« - Elda Haryon, après délibération nous acceptons votre requête. De par ce fait, les fiançailles sont repoussées à la fin de l'année calendaire humaine, _déclara Svit-kona Aro, _c'est non négociable et nous ne pouvons faire mieux. Tanya à beau avoir une idée différente du règne, ce sont les sentiments d'une femme qu'il ne faut pas négliger. De plus, ce serait inconvenable de repousser ceci plus longtemps pour le peuple, qui croirait à tord que son Haryon est instable, mais aussi pour les traditions Universelles._

_- De plus, _reprit Svit-kona Alistair, _à présent elle sais que son comportement est sujet à de légers soucis et elle risque d'être plus instable encore envers cette jeune fille._

_- Bien, _je saluais tout le monde dans les règles,_ bonne fin de soirée_, et sortis de la salle. _»_

Je claquais la porte de ma chambre plus énervé que jamais. C'est hors de question, je refusais de me fiançé avec elle avant la fin du mois de Décembre! _Que tu refuses ou pas, tu obéiras au Conseil comme le bon chien que tu es_, ma nargua amèrement ma conscience. Non le plan numéro cinq sera mis en application dès Lundi. J'allais appelé Alice notre voyante lorsqu'elle surgit dans ma chambre.

_« - Tu m'as appelé cher cousin? _Demanda ce petit lutin. Pas plus d'un metre cinquante, les yeux verts comme nous tous, la peau blanche et des cheveux cours, en piques et de couleur ébène._ J'ai vu que tu allais avoir besoin de mes services mais j'ignore pourquoi._

_- Dit moi si tu vois une trahison se produire._

_- A quel sujet?_

_- Je veux savoir si je fais appel à Angéla et Emmett pour le plan…._

_- Et moi! _Me coupa le lutin.

_- Tu ne fais pas partie des élèves_, commençais-je à regret, c'est alors qu'entra mon père.

_- A partir de demain. Je ne peux m'opposé aux décisions du conseil, mais pour une fois qu'elle est bonne. Alice et Démétri t'accompagnerons afin de garder un œil sur Tanya. _

_- Alice? _Lui demandais-je.

_- Tu peux avoir confiance en eux ainsi qu'en nous deux._

_- Bien. Appelles les! _Lui ordonnais-je.

_- Fais tout de même attention à toi mon fils._

_- Oui Père. »_

Il se retira tandis que je peaufinais les derniers détails du plan, avant de devoir l'exposé aux autres.

**BPOV**

Ce matin nous nous étions préparés rapidement car nous étions en retards. Cependant je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi Rosalie stressait autant. Puis sentant son angoisse augmenter en même temps que l'heure approchait, je compris. Ne nous leurs avions pas donné la version servi au proviseur.

_« - Rose, ils ne savent rien. Nous avons dit que Jasper vivait chez ta mère et qu'il a__voulu te rejoindre. Quant à ton père, la version est qu'il avait un voyage d'affaire important, de par ce fait il a accepté que ton frère et toi soyez hébergés chez moi. _

_- Merci Bella! Tu es une fille formidable! Merci mille fois pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. _Me dit-elle en fondant en larmes dans mes bras.

_- Hum de rien. »_

J'étais mal à l'aise avec les effusions d'affection en général, sauf avec mes parents, Slytha et Rose. J'ignorais pour quelles raisons serrer dans mes bras les deux derniers ne me dérangeais pas. Sans un mot de plus, nous terminions de nous préparer et montâmes dans ma voiture. Etrangement le trajet se fit très rapidement. Bien entendu notre arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, mais je m'étais fait un devoir de protéger les jumeaux, et pour cela j'étais prête à tout. Grâce aux regards noirs que je lançais, personne ne vins nous aborder jusqu'à la troisième heure de cours. C'est à ce moment là, qu'on se rendit compte que je n'étais pas dans leur classe à chaque cours. _Hey bah tu auras plus qu'à changer ce fait tout à l'heure! _Souffla ma conscience. Effectivement j'aurais juste à appeler mon père pour qu'il change ça.

**EPOV**

Tous étaient assis dans mon salon privé et attendaient patiemment que je prenne la parole.

_« - Nous avons deux problèmes, le premier est que quelqu'un se sert de notre langage, j'ai trouvé un mot écrit qui disait : _

_Il est temps_

_Il était trop tôt pour toi d'assumer_

_Mais il est temps_

_Pour toi à présent de te dévoiler._

_C'est un mot que j'ai trouvé dans ma salle de biologie. Le soucis c'est que c'est soit la nouvelle, soit le gène c'est développé pour une raison particulière. Deuxièmement je ne veux pas épouser Tanya. _

_- Rien que ça! _S'exclama Emmett_, bah alors? Elle est bonne pourtant Tanya! Pas mature pour un sous, mais bonne. _

_- Que comptes-tu faire? _Je pouvais toujours compter sur Angéla pour faire abstraction des dires d'Emmett.

_- Je ne sais pas encore, en ce qui concerne Tanya, j'ai réussi à repousser les fiançailles car elle m'a manqué de respect devant le Conseil, _je savais que le reste devait rester confidentiel, _en revanche pour le premier problème, j'ai la solution. Pour ce faire, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Je vais utilisé un plan Erya******._

_- Hey! _S'exclama brusquement Emmett._ Pourquoi toi tu as pu__s__ les lire__s__ et moi ils ne veulent jamais! Saleté de Sang Royal!_

_- EMMETT ! Ici tu as affaire à ton prince et non à ton cousin! _M'énervais-je, son manque de respect ne pouvais être toléré au palais.

_-Excuses-moi, _dit-il d'une voix de petit garçon, _continus._

_- Bon donc nous allons procéder de la manière suivante : TOUT le monde est suspect. Nous devons éliminer un maximum de personne, car ce que je dois faire va demander beaucoup d'énergie. Donc moins il y a de monde et plus j'aurais une chance de m'en sortir sans le moindre soucis. _

_- C'est dangereux pour toi? _S'inquiéta immédiatement ma merveilleuse Angéla. _Car si c'est la cas, je veux que tu puise dans la mienne. _

_- Ce n'est pas possible. Seul un Sang Royal peux servir. Une fois que nous aurons écarter un maximum de personne, je transmettrais un ordre par télépathie, seul les personnes comprenant notre langue y réagiront. _

_- Heu ceux des notre qui sont au lycée comprendront tout de suite. De plus, il suffit que la personne qu'on essai__s__ de trouver fasse parti de ceux à qui tu n'envoi pas d'ordre…_

_- C'est là que vous interviendrez, je vais vous munir d'amulettes qui vous protègera de l'ordre que je donnerais. En revanche, je vous demanderez d'avoir un contact « physique » avec les autres afin de les « protéger» et qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. L'enquête préliminaire sera très simple. Le soucis est juste que je dépenserais beaucoup d'énergie demain, je vais donc faire des réserves et puiser dans l'énergie de mon père. Il m'a donné son accord tout à l'heure. Je vais donc faire apparaître devant chaque élève un papier où l'ordre y sera écrit dans notre langue, puis ce soir, je donnerais cet ordre et verrais qui y réagit._

_- Quel est-il? _Interrogea Angéla.

_- Je ne peux pas vous le dévoiler, _lui répondis-je avec un sourire contrit.

_- Ingénieux le cousin! Au faîte dès lundi je vous rejoins, _annonça vivement Alice_._

_- Je n'ai rien contre toi Alice, mais ta venue va soulever des questions chez les humains, mais aussi au sein de notre communauté. Heu Démétri toi aussi tu seras là?_

_- Oui Angéla, _répondit Démétri de son doux ténor, _et cela ne posera aucun soucis, on utilisera une excuse quelquonque pour les humains quand aux notre… Le comportement de Tanya à soulevé quelques soucis, nous sommes donc chargés de veiller sur elle afin qu'elle ne déborde plus à l'avenir._

_- Ouais! On va s'éclater! _S'enthousiasma Emmett._ Hey! Attends, alors pourquoi tu veux pas épousé Tanya?_

_- Humm… j'ai l'impression que ma vie est sur le point de changer, _dis-je en fixant intensément ma précieuse Angéla.

_- Alors quelle est la solution que tu as trouvé? _S'informa Démétri.

_- Les fiançailles sont prévues pour fin décembre, au moment de l'Agaetí Sänghren*******. Il faut donc que j'ai trouvé ma Ui-mân avant et qu'elle accepte de s'engager définitivement avec moi à cette date ou avant. Alice?_

_- Tout le monde sera présent demain entre dix heure et onze heure, en salle de classe._

_- Bien nous devrons donc agir durant cette fourchette. Ce message sera invisible pour les personnes de notre race. Une fois les personnes comprenant notre langue trouvées, j'effacerais de la mémoire à tout les autres, la vision de ce message. On se retrouve demain avant de partir au lycée. Bonne fin de nuit à tous! »_

Je regardais tout le monde sortir et soupirais, il était près de deux heures du matin. Il me restait très peu de temps pour emmagasiner assez d'énergie jusqu'à demain. Heureusement qu'un Edhel _(N/A : Traduction chapitre 8 sinon vous aurez toutes les réponses d'un coup !) _ne dort pas et qu'une seule heure de transe par jour leur suffit amplement car le départ pour le lycée était prévu à sept heure trente.

_Bon comme vous le voyez certains mots sont emprunter à Eragon, c'est tellement plus facile d'utiliser des mots existants que d'en inventer… Excusez mon manque d'originalité =) Quoique je ne sais pas si j'aurais du vous le dire, ça donne certaines indications quant à la suite :s_

_* Elda : Titre honorifique très élogieux._

_** TarEsmé : Reine Esmé. Le préfixe Tar- désigne le mot Reine._

_*** Haryon : Prince, Héritier._

_**** Svit-kona : Titre honorifique protocolaire donné à un Quendi d'une grande sagesse._

_***** Ui-mân : Traduction approximative d'Ame-sœur._

_****** Erya : Seul, Unique._

_******* Agaetí Sänghren : Serment de Sang_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonsoir à tous =)**_

_**Je sais j'ai mis du temps à publier la suite mais je voulais vous poster ce chapitre qui est prêt depuis longtemps… Je n'en ai écris aucun d'avance mais je vais m'y remettre !**_

_**Voici les réponses : **_

_**Twilight-et-the-vampire : Merci pour ta review.**_

_**hOx : Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir et suis heureuse de savoir que je change de la « trame normale »**_

_**Rhadamanthis91 : Merci pour ta review, je vais pouvoir narguer les autres :p HEY LES FILLES C'EST UN MEC !**_

_**Mary : J'espère juste que tu trouveras ce chapitre plus fluide…**_

_**Logi16 : Merci à toi^^**_

**Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps voici la suite =)**

**Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ^^ 3 **

**BPOV**

C'est sans un regard pour qui que ce soit que je prenais place à ma table de Biologie, puis brusquement je réalisais ce que je venais de penser. Misère, je vais voir ça encore une fois, se plaignis ma conscience. Discrètement, Angéla s'installa à côté de moi. J'admirais, dans mon champ de vision périphérique la beauté de son visage. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'Edward lui trouvais, mais ne pouvait m'empêcher d'être jalouse comme pas possible. De grand yeux vert, pas les même qu'Edward, lui, possédait des émeraudes tellement belles et éclatantes, mélangées avec un soupçon de vert bouteille, qui les faisaient scintiller comme des joyaux, qu'elles vous en coupaient le souffle, les yeux d'Angéla, étaient du même vert que la sauge. Son teint pâle et ses lèvres charnues d'un rosé sans pareil, laissaient clairement voir ses dents d'une blancheur éclatante. De magnifiques cheveux couleur châtain foncé, cascadaient en de magnifiques boucles jusqu'en bas de son dos.

Brusquement je me détournais d'elle, il n'y avait pas que son physique, une gentillesse sans pareille transpirait de ses pores et je sentais émaner d'elle une beauté d'âme rarement ressenti. Discrètement, je jetais un regard vers Edward et mon cœur se serra un peu plus, son merveilleux regard était intensément braqué sur Angéla et ses yeux ne semblait plus si vert que cela, je voyais des pointes de couleurs ocres apparaître lentement. Ses magnifiques yeux changeaient surement de couleur en fonction de la luminosité. Je baissais donc le regard vers ma table afin de ne pas me faire remarquer et écoutais attentivement le cours. Bizarrement, Angéla regardait sans arrêt dans ma direction. Je regardais en direction d'Edward au cas où et celui-ci fixait toujours aussi intensément Angéla, mais ses yeux était d'un ambre magnifique, j'eu un léger mouvement de recule et regardait Angéla avec un air interrogateur.

_« - Oui? _Demandais-je poliment.

_- Tu as fait tomber quelque chose par terre. _Répondit-elle de sa douce voix de soprano.

_- Oh! Je me baissais pour ramasser le papier, mais ce n'est pas à moi._

_- Désolée, il devait être là avant alors._

_- Ce n'est rien, _dis-je en jetant un œil sur l'objet de notre discussion_. »_

Mes mains se figèrent légèrement, sur ce papier était inscrite _cette_ langue. Ainsi je n'étais pas la seule à la connaître? Quelqu'un pouvait peut-être m'aider? Je regardais partout autour de moi, mais chacun semblait préoccupée par autre chose, discrètement je glissais donc le papier dans mon sac.

**EPOV**

J'essayais de garder au maximum mon énergie, car je savais que j'allais en faire une dépense excessive aujourd'hui. Une fois l'heure arrivée, je m'installais en biologie et discutait mentalement avec Angéla.

_« - Tu penses que tu as assez d'énergie? _Me questionna pour la troisième fois de la journée Angéla, inquiète comme pas possible.

_- Ne t'en fais pas!_

_- Ne pas m'en faire? Tu sais très bien qu'une fois lancé, un sort ne peux être arrêté et il te videra de toute ta force!_

_- Arrêtes de paniquer, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas ça qui me coutera le plus d'énergie, mais le fait de donner un ordre mental. Tu sais que normalement c'est le genre de pouvoir que l'on n'acquiert pas avant ses cent ans. _Rigolais-je pour la détendre, chose qui ne fonctionna pas comme je l'espérais.

_- Et malheureusement tu n'as que cinquante et un an. Je sais. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu sais qu'en dehors de ma famille, tu es la fille la plus importante pour moi. Je ne partirais pas le temps que quelqu'un ne sera pas là, à ma place, pour te protégée. Si tu dois paniquer, ce ne sera que ce soir, pas avant._

_- Bien, mais sois prudent, _conclut-elle consciente qu'elle ne pourrait rien changer.

_- Évites de protéger ta voisine de table surtout._

_- Oui je sais, je vais faire apparaître les papiers pour toi dans cette classe. Tu auras toujours une quantité plus faible à user. _

_- Si tu insistes, mais comme je te disais, c'est très peu d'énergie.»_

Nous nous replongeâmes dans le cours mais je ne cessais de me dire qu'Angéla me protégeait bêtement. Cependant, son geste me touchait profondément, car personne d'autre n'avait eu cette attention. Le prof ne faisait que citer des choses que je savais déjà. En effet, chez les nôtres, nous apprenions très tôt tout ce qui concernait la nature. Brusquement, me vint en mémoire cette magnifique cascade que j'avais découverte à la lisière de l'état de l'Oregon cet été. La cascade était entourée de montagne, ce qui l'avait rendue inaccessible pour l'homme, j'avais clairement ressenti qu'aucune présence humaine n'avait frôlé ce sol depuis des décennies. Une prairie d'herbe tendre trônait à cinq mètres, ce qui rendait ce lieu à la limite du paradisiaque. J'avais pu communiquer avec les esprits de la nature présente et cela avait été mon havre de paix lorsque les tensions dû à mon rôle avaient été trop pesantes. Je revois l'eau cristalline couler librement, les clapotis des gouttelettes retombant avec grâce et l'arc en ciel qui en résultait. Cette vision avait toujours le don d'apaiser mon esprit. Personne ne l'avait vu, même pas Angéla et je ne sais pas si je le regrettais ou non.

Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par la brusque sonnerie de l'école. Je n'avais pas écouté le cours, mais n'en avait cure, après tout, ce qui était traité en biologie je le savais depuis mes vingt ans alors… Je rassemblais mes affaires et convint avec Angéla qu'on se rejoindrait plus tard. Un mauvais pressentiment me saisis alors. Chez les humais, ils appellent ça un sixième sens, chez nous, nous savions qu'il s'agissait en faîte des esprits de la nature aux dons de prémonition qui nous prévenait lorsqu'un évènement, qui aura une importance précise dans notre vie, allait se produire.

J'écoutais donc cet « instinct » et me dirigeais derrière le gymnase, je contournais la file de voiture, cette chose polluante, bruyante et dégoutante, et accélérait le pas quand je reconnu la voix de Tanya.

_- Tu crois quoi? Personne ici ne me parle comme tu l'as fait! Je te le dit ma petite tu vas en baver!_

_- Ah oui? Mais j'attends de voir! Tu crois que tu me fais peur? Non justement! Ton règne ici est terminé, je ne me laisserais pas commander par une fille comme toi! Tu peux retirer tes lentilles tu sais tu ne me fait pas peur! (N/B : vas y Bella « je sors les pompons et l'encourage » N/A On peux pas dire, Bella montre un sacré caractère depuis le début :p )_

_- Ah oui? Et bien nous allons voir ça!_

C'est à ce moment là que j'accélérais, je savais exactement à quoi correspondait les « lentilles » de Tanya et ce n'en était pas! Bella risquait très gros sur ce coup. Je savais que Tanya ne supportait pas qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, mais elle savait rester à sa place normalement. Je ne comprenais pas qu'elle ose aller à l'encontre d'un ordre Royal comme ça. J'arrivais sur place et vis alors Tanya, un air de rage et de douleur extrême sur le visage et Bella. Des vagues de fureur semblaient s'échapper de Tanya. J'utilisais mon pouvoir mental sur cette dernière, afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait au juste.

Comme je m'en doutais, Tanya était tout simplement blessée dans son égo, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qui la poussait à s'en prendre à une humaine, car elle savait qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes avec le corps Royal. Ce que j'y vis me surprit alors au-delà du possible. Bella résistait sans effort à la féroce attaque mentale de Tanya. Je regardais le ciel qui commençait à se couvrir et décidait alors d'intervenir, si Tanya persistait elle risquerait d'énerver un esprit de la nature.

_-Tanya! Tanya! Cesses maintenant._

_- Non Edward, elle m'a manqué de respect!_

_- Tanya tu arrêtes tout de suite, sinon tu sais qu'il y aura des répercussions et une sanction! Cette fois-ci c'est toi qui me manque de respect!_

Le fait qu'elle m'ait répondu, et ce devant quelqu'un, représentait un affront immense. Je ne la comprenais pas et voyais le ciel se dégrader de plus en plus. Finalement, je décidais d'user moi aussi de mes pouvoirs, même si je savais que cela allait me porter préjudice pour ce soir. Effectivement, user comme ça de l'énergie qui me sera nécessaire au final, risquerais de me poser problème et de me rendre trop faible. Je ne devrais pas en mourir, enfin j'espérais…

Mentalement, j'essayais de contrôler cette Edhel, dirigée uniquement par le « déshonneur » que cette humaine lui avait fait subir. Il est vrai que chez nous, l'honneur, le respect, le courage et la loyauté sont les qualités les plus importantes. Depuis la Création d'Ilu*, les Avari** ont su se distingués de part ces qualités, mais aussi leur sagesse, leur savoirs, l'harmonie qu'ils partagent avec la nature et leur facilitée d'adaptation au monde extérieur. J'étais fier d'en être un, mais malheureusement, ceux tel que Tanya devraient êtres humains. En effet, celle-ci usait à tords et à travers des faibles pouvoirs qu'elle possédait, pour assouvir un pseudo règne sur des êtres inférieurs tel que les humains, pour se sentir adulée. Son sang n'était pas assez pur pour qu'elle soit dangereuse pour moi, mais pour Bella ceci était une out tout autre chose. Peut-être qu'elle fait tout ceci, car au fond d'elle, Tanya sens que je ne la désire pas comme étant une futur Reine et que de par ce fait, sa légitimité ne sera jamais complète. En effet, pour qu'une Reine soit reconnue comme étant parfaitement légitime, elle doit recevoir de l'Haryon un parfait consentement, ce que je ne donnerais pas, ainsi que le soutient de la majorité du peuple, qu'elle ne possède pas. Cependant, elle peut comme même devenir Reine et exercer un certain pouvoir. Malheureusement, les groupuscules les plus anciens peuvent refuser de lui obéir. Ce qui peux bien sûr soulevé un problème de taille, en cas de soucis avec le peuple ou de guerre.

Je claquais la porte de mes appartements beaucoup trop fort, une fissure apparue alors sur le mur. J'étais plus qu'énervé, le comportement de Tanya m'avait fortement contrarié et j'étais assez content qu'elle soit jugée en conséquence, encore une fois. Seulement son grade faisait que la sentence serait beaucoup trop douce. De plus, elle m'avait fait dépenser bêtement de l'énergie nécessaire au plan. Il me faudra attendre davantage de temps, avant de mettre en action ce que je devais faire. Heureusement que Démétri était intervenu avant que je ne doive en dépenser davantage, car sinon je n'aurais certainement pas survécu au plan de ce soir. Cela c'était révélé beaucoup plus ardu que prévu et j'avais du abandonné avant que cela ne soit trop tard.

**FB **

Tandis que je plongeais dans l'esprit de Tanya, je ressenti un puissant gwedh*** qui l'unissait à l'humaine face à elle. Mon pouvoir fût aspiré d'un coup et je luttais pour essayé de « couper » ce gwedh. On aurait dit que Tanya et Bella usaient toutes deux d'un certain pouvoir pour le maintenir en place tandis que moi j'essayais de briser cela à la frontière des deux pouvoirs. Ce qui m'étonna encore une fois, car Bella semblait posséder un pouvoir phénoménal pour une simple humaine. C'est à ce moment là que je compris que j'étais mal barré, le luith**** ne me tuerais pas, mais m'affaiblirais trop pour ce soir, car ni Tanya, ni Bella, ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de les laisser s'affronter. Je priais pour qu'Alice ait une vision et que Démétri puisse intervenir rapidement. Malgré le risque que je prenais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'admirer cette Isabella Swan. Swan. Depuis l'arrivée de son grand père, nous leurs portions un estime et un respect que je ne comprenais pas. Seuls mes parents et les conseillers connaissaient la raison de cette dévotion. Bien évidement une prophétie me revient en tête, elle concernait des humains.

_« Lorsque le père cèdera de force sa progéniture pour l'Ethir***** à notre compte et que l'enfant oublié sera dans la lumière, la réalisation de la Grande Prophétie sera proche. Sans mère, ni connaissance, les « enfants décisifs » choisiront leur camps, la Grande Prophétie en dépendra. »_

Je savais que tout était lié, car toutes les prophéties faîtes depuis cette période sont liées. Je sentis alors la pression diminué et m'aperçus que Demetri essayait de contrôler Tanya. Lentement je sentis le gwedh se couper. Après une rapide analyse personnelle, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas dépensé assez d'énergie pour mettre le plan en péril, mais suffisamment pour le retarder.

**FBB**

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire traîner le plan en longueur, mais a au vu de l'état de mes réserves d'énergie, quelques jours supplémentaires s'imposaient. C'est-ce qui me rendit le plus furieux, encore une fois Tanya m'obligeait, indirectement, à modifier mes plans, mais cet affront peu me servir.

Vu ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui au lycée, un conseil allait avoir lieu dans la semaine et des mesures supplémentaires pouvaient êtres prises. L'idéal serait d'éloigner Tanya, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'obtenir gain de cause. J'entendis un bruit étouffé et devinais que mon père se tenait derrière la porte grâce à ses pensées. Il était au courant pour Tanya et n'avais pas particulièrement apprécié.

_« - Entres Père._

_- Alors, Tanya a encore fait des siennes?_

_- Oui. Elle n'a tenu compte d'aucuns des avertissements._

_- C'est malheureux. Rien que pour cette raison, elle risque la prison. Malheureusement sa famille est très honorable et cela provoquerai une guerre civile dont on se passerait bien. Que comptes-tu faire? _M'interrogea mon père.

_- Voir s'il est possible de la bannir de l'école. Je ne peux demander un report plus long de l'Union, c'est bien ce qui m'énerve légèrement. Son comportement est à la limite de l'inacceptable._

_- Je sais bien. Son retrait de l'école est une mesure qui peut être approuver pour un certain temps, mais pas de façon définitive._

_- Père, elle s'en est prise à nouveau à Isabella Swan._

_- QUOI? Elle a délibérément enfreint un ordre royal? _S'écria-t-il choqué.

_- Oui. Son renvoi peut être définitif?_

_- Je l'espère. Il faudra le soumettre au vote du conseil, malheureusement sa famille possède des membres au conseil. Pas sûr qu'ils accepteront si facilement. Si seulement un membre du conseil sans lien de sang avec notre famille pouvait faire cette proposition. Je pourrais donner mon accord sans que cela ne soit suspect._

_- Une suggestion mentale? _M'étonnais-je.

_- Oh non certainement pas. Mais soulever le fait qu'elle pourrait recommencer pourrait jouer en notre faveur. Alice ! » _

Son cri me fit sursauter et cinq minutes plus tard, le petit lutin franchit la porte avec un vague sourire sur le visage. Je savais qu'elle s'en voulait énormément pour cet après-midi, mais elle ne peux pas tout prévoir. Malheureusement.

_« - Oui, Aran ?_

_- As-tu vu Tanya recommencer ? _Demanda mon père doucement, nous ne devions pas ébruiter notre conversation sous peine de voir notre attaque contrée au moment du Conseil, la famille de Tanya possédait des contacts dont nous ignorions l'identité.

_- Même une fois qu'elle aura été exclu quelques temps. Aran, elle ne l'aime pas. Si elle ne peux pas le faire avant son couronnement, elle le fera après. À ce moment là, plus personne ne sera en mesure de l'arrêter, _murmura Alice, consciente que personne ne devait être au courant de notre mini « complot ».

_- Effectivement il faut absolument faire quelque chose, Père._

_- De toute façon une nouvelle réunion est prévue, afin de parler de son comportement. Je pense qu'un avertissement est d'actualité, mais le soucis est que vu son futur statut, nous ne pouvons pas réagir avec sévérité. _Ce point semblais réellement le chagriner. _»_

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta ma chambre. Décidément, à quelques mois de son couronnement, Tanya faisait réellement n'importe quoi, malheureusement je ne pouvais rien y faire. Après un sourire contrit, Alice quitta elle aussi la pièce et je m'assis sur mon lit, épuisé par cette journée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Père vint me chercher afin que je participe à la réunion et c'est exténuer que je me levais afin de remplir mes obligations. Je traversais les couloir désert en trainant des pieds, pas pressé d'arriver. Chaque personne que l'on croisait s'inclinait devant nous et à chaque personne qui s'inclinait je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour eux. Le futur règne de Tanya transformerais notre peuple à jamais. Dans notre civilisation, la femme détenait pratiquement tous les pouvoirs car elle donnait la vie. Et un enfant était tellement rare.

Le conseil était au complet, chose que ne m'étonna pas. Pour un fait de ce genre, tout le monde se devait d'être présent. Perdre le contrôle de soi-même en présence d'humains, n'était pas accepter. Les répercussions pouvaient être énormes. Heureusement que Tanya n'avait fait aucunes démonstrations « physique » de nos dons, car dans ce cas-là nous aurions du effacer la mémoire de l'humaine et Tanya aurait pu risquer très gros malgré son statut de futur reine et ça, elle semblait l'avoir oublier, absorber par sa rage et par le fait qu'elle était et reste persuadée que rien ne peux lui arriver. Seulement son sang n'est pas aussi pur qu'elle tente de le faire croire. Certes, c'était une des seules filles de mon âge, qui n'est pas de famille, avec qui une union est possible, mais elle n'est pas irremplaçable.

Toutes mes pensées étaient confuses et en même temps, je ne trouvais aucunes solutions. J'étais dans une impasse, donc je décidais de ne plus y penser davantage, pris une grande inspiration et pris la parole.

_« - Bonsoir. Nous sommes réunis ce soir, afin de parler du comportement de Tanya aujourd'hui, au lycée. Comportement agressif envers Mademoiselle Isabella Swan. » (N/B : vas y Edward mets en lui pleins la poire… N/A : Ce n'est pas lui qui va ouvrir les hostilités :p)_


	9. NOTE

Bonjour à tous =)

Oui me revoilà après une trèèèèèssss longue absence. Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais promis il va bientôt arriver.

Je voulais juste m'excuser pour mon absence j'ai eu pas mal de soucis familiaux donc je n'avais pas spécialement envie de poursuivre mes fics (d'après mon humeur à ce moment là elles auraient toutes virées au drame).

De plus j'ai du acheter un nouveau ordinateur car l'ancien est partis au paradis du matériel informatique (oui encore un !) donc j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais fait d'avance ! Je vais donc réécrire les prochains chapitre seulement j'ai totalement perdu la trame de mes fics. Je ne sais plus ce que je vous avais dis donc si vous trouvez des incohérences dans mes récits merci de me le dire !

Grosso modo je pense que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews mais si vous n'avez pas eu votre réponse n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !

Wendyvl : Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir =) J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour le temps que j'ai mis à reprendre l'écriture !

Bonne journée et à très bientôt !


End file.
